


Age Regression

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Paladins, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Little paladins, M/M, antolivan, klance, little keith, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 27,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A series of unrelated age regression ficlets





	1. Atavism (Little Keith, CG Shiro, Daddy Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't feel good and can feel himself starting to regress. He manages to make it to his room and just wants his Daddy to come take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Lance with special appearance of Caregiver Shiro.

"Atavism"

Keith was frustrated but couldn't figure out why. He had tried working out on the training deck but, after getting beat by the level three gladiator, realized that his focus wasn't on training. In fact, he couldn't really focus on any one thing before a cough forced its way out of his throat. He trudged down the corridor where the Paladin's bedrooms were at, hoping that he could at least make it to his room before he regressed. He knew he would; his waning focus was a sure sign of it. His Daddy, no  _Lance_  he told himself firmly, had made sure he knew what the signs were when he would regress, if for no other reason than to get out of the training deck before he regressed.

Keith whimpered slightly as he passed his Daddy's room. Would he be there? No. It wasn't time for his Daddy to put that funny stuff on his face yet. Keith wanted to giggle at the image of his Daddy with that white stuff on his face and a towel on his head, but he wasn't feeling good. He raised a hand and let it drag across his Daddy's door before he finally made it to his room. He sat down on the bed and curled up under the blanket, coughing again. He really wanted his Daddy. He was just a little baby. He couldn't take care of himself!

%%%

Lance was abnormally tired. He decided to call it an early night and started his skin care routine. He only got as far as washing his face when he heard a cough and whine from the next room. That concerned him. Next to his room on the left was Keith's room. (On the right was Hunk's room.) He quickly dried his face and left his room. He knocked on Keith's door. "Keith, buddy? Are you all right?"

Another whimper was the only answer he got. He opened the door to see Keith sitting up in bed with tears in his eyes. When Lance approached the bed, Keith looked at him, his tears falling down his pale cheeks and his arms raised. "Daddy!"

Lance gently picked up his little, blanket and all. "It's all right, baby. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." He smoothed back the sweaty raven locks from his face. Realizing the blanket (and bed) were wet, Lance cooed to his baby. "Let's get you dry and in comfy clothes, baby."

He swiftly crossed the room and knocked thrice on the wall in rapid succession. Within ticks, Shiro appeared in the doorway. He took in the scene and his eyes softened at Keith's position in Lance's arms. "Do you want to come to Kashi, Keith?"

The baby shook his head. "Want Daddy."

Shiro didn't take offense to Keith's preference. He could tell that the little wasn't feeling 100%. "That's all right. Daddy will take good care of you, while I fix your bed."

While Lance went to the bathroom with Keith, Shiro set to stripping the bed. He was glad he insisted on waterproof covers on all the beds on the ship. True, it was only Keith that regressed, but sometimes he regressed while napping with someone else in their room. It was just easier to clean up any accidents with the covers in place. He took off the fitted sheet (and pillow case, for good measure) and wiped down the waterproof pad with an Altean version of paper towels and disinfectant wipes. He then remade the bed with a soft red sheet set complete with a fleece blanket in the same red color. As a finishing touch, he pulled out a Red Lion plushie Lance had made and a red pacifier. He put the plushie on the bed and the pacifier on the nightstand. He then took out a purple sleeper and set it (and a diaper) on the counter in the bathroom, where Lance was giving Keith a quick bath.

%%%

Lance carried his baby into the bathroom. He turned on the bathtub faucet and while the tub was filling up, Lance undressed his little. Keith sniffled a little as his Daddy removed the wet clothes from him.

"You're okay, baby. You need to get clean before you go back to sleep. Kashi is cleaning your bed, and Daddy is cleaning you. Now, let's get you in this warm water." Lance lowered his little into the water and kept an arm around him, so he wouldn't slip under the water. He quickly yet gently cleaned his baby, washing away the sweat and urine from his body.

Once he was done, he drained the tub and, keeping an arm around Keith, reached back for a big fluffy towel with a hood. He lifted his baby from the tub and put the towel on his baby. He put the hood on his head before he peeked under it. "Peek-a-boo."

Keith giggled at his Daddy. He liked playing peek-a-boo, but he was getting cold. "Daddy, cold."

"I'm sorry, baby. We can play peek-a-boo later." Lance dried Keith's body but left the towel hanging on his head. He laid his baby down and snagged the diaper that was sitting on the counter. He quickly diapered his little before dressing him in the purple sleeper that was there too. He used the towel to gently dry the long raven locks.

Once his baby was dry and clean, Lance scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. Shiro was still there, standing next to the rocking chair. Lance snagged the blanket and sat down in the rocking chair with Keith on his lap, the blanket draped over them both, but Keith's arms were out from under the blanket as he got fussy if his arms were trapped. Shiro handed Keith the plushie and rubbed the pacifier against his lips. The little eagerly accepted both comfort items before leaning against his Daddy.

Lance rocked Keith, lulling him to sleep as the baby nursed on his pacifier. Lance kept one hand curled around his baby's shoulders and carded his other hand through the soft raven locks. He figured he was in for a long night, but there was no place he'd rather be.

Fin


	2. Baby Blue (Little Keith, Little Lance, Daddy Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in between head spaces and doesn't know what to do. Fortunately, Shiro is there to take care of one of his littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Little Lance, and Daddy Shiro.

"Baby Blue"

Keith was napping on Lance's bed as Lance was organizing Keith's toys and Shiro was reading a book. Keith had regressed earlier that day but hadn't been fussy. He kept his Red Lion plushie in his arms and had been playing with Lance, who had been using a Blue Lion plushie to play with Keith's Red Lion. At that moment, Lance still had the Blue Lion plushie on his lap as he watched Keith, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Shiro had been on the same page of his book since Lance had finished putting Keith's toys to the side. It seemed like Lance was worried about something. As the only other little on the ship, Lance was known to regress if Keith was regressed as well. "Lance, is everything okay?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm in a weird in between head space. I want to nap with Keith, but I might regress while napping."

"You can wear a diaper while napping if you'd like, if you're afraid of having an accident," Shiro offered.

Lance nodded. Shiro stood up, leaving his book in the chair. Lance followed him with the Blue Lion plushie nestled in his arms. Shiro gathered a diaper and a baby blue sleeper. Lance sat down in front of Shiro, who pressed a kiss to Lance's hair. He gently grasped Lance's shoulders and guided him down. Shiro swiftly switched out his clothes and underwear for the diaper and sleeper. "Do you want me to carry you to the bed?"

"Yes please," Lance replied in a small voice, already feeling even smaller than he did before.

Shiro smiled and easily lifted his other little up. He tucked him in next to Keith. "Good night, baby."

"Night night, Daddy." Lance closed his eyes, sighing in relief as he slid further into his little head space.

Keith's eyes opened briefly. He registered that Lance was sleeping next to him in a sleeper. He wiggled a little closer, nuzzling him before closing his eyes. "Lancey."

Fin


	3. A Little Shopping (Little Keith, CG Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping, Keith gets distracted and loses track of where Shiro is. Unfortunately, he was also teetering between headspaces, and now he's little and lost. Little Keith and CG Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was a prompt on Tumblr that I decided to post here as well once someone asked me to write it. This is age regression.

"A Little Shopping"

Keith loved shopping, no matter which headspace he was in, especially with Kashi, no  _Shiro._  Keith was having issues staying in his big space and was thankful that Shiro was piloting. They were supposed to pick up a few supplies for the other Paladins. After hearing about the fiasco of their first (and only) trip to the Space Mall, Allura forbade all of the Paladins to go at once. Shiro had immediately volunteered him and Keith to go, if everyone gave them a list.

This is what led Keith to standing next to K...Shiro in a Space Mall. Shiro was studying the list. Keith paid attention to when Shiro started walking, but his attention span was waning, and his eyes wandered over the different store fronts. He almost didn't realize that he was feeling more little than big when a brightly colored store front caught his eye. He definitely didn't realize that he stopped but Kashi didn't.

He toddled over to the store front and stared through the window. He wanted to go in, but Kashi always told him to never go in without him. Keith turned around, so he could tug on Kashi's pants, when he couldn't see him. Keith looked one way and then the other, and there was still no sign of Kashi! Tears started gathering in his eyes. He was just a baby. He couldn't take care of himself, let alone find Kashi!

%%%

Shiro had been preoccupied with his list and just assumed Keith had been following him like he had been all day. It did strike him as a little strange that Keith hadn't really said anything all day. It was one of the reasons he decided to pilot them to the Space Mall. "So, Keith, was there a store you wanted to check out?"

When there was no response, Shiro turned around with a sigh. His eyes widened when he didn't see Keith. He cast his eyes left and then right and still couldn't see Keith. It wasn't until he heard an ear-piercing scream that he started running.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to find his little. He was sitting with his legs drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. He was crying, no more like wailing. It was a sound that broke his heart. He approached Keith, knelt down, and put a hand on his knee. "Keith?"

Keith looked up, his tear streaked face red. "Kashi?  _Kashi!"_

Keith threw his arms around his caregiver's neck and whimpered. He didn't like being alone. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and stood up, taking his little along for the ride. He supported Keith with one arm and rubbed his back with the other. "It's okay, baby. I'm here. I've got you. You're okay."

"Kashi...lost...alone...home." Keith's broken voice made its way to Shiro's ears, and Shiro knew that shopping would have to wait.

Fin


	4. Afternoon Cuddles (Little Shiro, Daddy Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Shiro and his Daddy (Adam) have a quiet moment and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was a request on Tumblr and is age regression and short.

"Afternoon Cuddles"

Adam was laying on the couch, going over reports on his tablet. He knew Shiro was up and about their apartment. He was simply waiting for him to find him. Shiro was such a cuddle monster, no matter which headspace he was in. Speaking of, Adam wasn't entirely sure which headspace Shiro was in, but he knew he would be finding out relatively soon.

He was certainly right. Shiro shuffled into the living room, wearing a pair of dark blue footies with yellow stars on them, with a husky plushie tucked securely in one arm. Adam laid his tablet down and held his arms open for his little. Shiro immediately climbed onto Adam's lap. He stretched out with his belly on his Daddy's belly, and his head tucked under Daddy's chin. He felt his Daddy's arms wrap around him and felt safe and secure as only his Daddy could make him feel.

Adam maneuvered his head slightly so he could plant a kiss on his baby's forehead just under the adorable black floof. Adam stretched his right hand out to the coffee table and snagged the purple pacifier. He brought it to his little's mouth. When Shiro realized what his Daddy was offering him, he latched on and began lazily sucking on it. Adam started stroking Shiro's extremely short hair, knowing that it was going to be a cuddle night. That was something he was down for.

Fin


	5. Bedtime (Little Keith, Daddy Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bedtime and Daddy Lance is getting Little Keith ready for bed. Who says bedtime can't be fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another prompt from Tumblr and is also age regression.

"Bedtime"

"Where's my little lion? There he is!" Lance pulled the red shirt over his little's head, joining the red pants already covering his diaper. Keith giggled at his silly Daddy. He scooped up his baby and looked around the bedroom in an exaggerated manner, even going as far as to put a hand up to his eyes as if trying to block out the glare from their light. "Now, where is Red? Did she run off?"

Keith looked around for his Red Lion plushie, spying her on the rocking chair. He pointed. "Red!"

Lance turned around in a circle in one direction and then back in the opposite direction, his hold on his little very secure the entire time. "Where? Did Pidge put a cloaking device on her?"

Keith giggled louder and gestured emphatically towards the chair.

"Is she under you?" Lance lifted Keith up, the little squealing in excitement. "Nope." He brought Keith back down.

"Silly, Daddy. Red!" Keith pointed at the chair again, yawning.

Lance could tell Keith was tired, and if he didn't have his plushie, Lance was in for a rough night. He walked over to the rocking chair. "There she is!" He picked her up and handed her to his baby. "Were you there the entire time? You silly lion."

He picked up a plush, teal blanket and expertly wrapped his little up in the blanket, keeping his arms out. He sat down in the rocking chair, rocking and humming to his raven haired little. Keith loved to fall asleep listening to his Daddy's humming or singing, and Lance gladly lulled his baby to sleep, humming an old Spanish lullaby he long forgot the words to.

Fin


	6. Baby's First Christmas (Little Keith, Daddy Shiro, Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith spending his first actual Christmas (not in a foster home) with Krolia and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was a prompt I received as a gift exchange on Tumblr for 1RoseLily1. This is also age regression.

"Baby's First Christmas"

Shiro hung a tinsel decoration from the ceiling. Normally, he wouldn't hang something so gaudy, but Keith had fallen in love with the shiny star that twisted and turned when he batted at it. It also reflected the sun's rays when the light hit it just right. Speaking of Keith, the little was out with Krolia. Initially, the plan was to have Keith race his mother on hover bikes, but he had become frustrated as his bike wasn't working, no matter what he tried. That resulted in Shiro and Krolia having a crying little to console. Krolia then had the brilliant idea to take Keith to see the Blue Lion carvings. They, of course, knew that Keith had already seen the carvings, but it served to perk their little right up.

"Yay! Blue!" he had shouted. Keith had regressed further than usual this time due to his earlier frustration. He was about one year old, but due to his Galran heritage could speak fairly well.

"Yes, baby. The Blue Lion carvings, but first, let's get you changed into something better."

Krolia picked up her son, intent on getting him out of the dirty coveralls he wore when he worked on his and Shiro's bikes. She changed him into a diaper and a blue onesie and black elastic waisted knit pants. She put tennis shoes and a light weight jacket on him as she didn't want him to get cold. As they were heading out the door, Keith blew Shiro a sloppy kiss, one which Shiro returned. Once they left Shiro's sight, he had reentered the house and started putting up some Christmas decorations. He strung multi-color lights around the perimeter of the living room, near the ceiling. Suspended from the ceiling were a few tinsel decorations Keith himself had taken a liking to, including the star.

He also hung up three stockings on a shelf that came up to his chest. Shiro's stocking was plain purple, Krolia's stocking was dark blue with the Blade of Marmora symbol embroidered in purple on it, and Keith's stocking was usually red with his name embroidered in purple on the top. However, his little self liked a different stocking than his big self did. The little was attracted to brighter colors, so his stocking was a light blue with a green Christmas tree with multi-colored lights and decorations on it.

He also set up their Christmas tree but did not do more than put multi-colored lights and garland on it. He was going to wait until Krolia and Keith returned, so the little could help decorate the tree. It was one of Keith's favorite things, helping that is. He hadn't had a real family Christmas. All of his Christmases had either been when he was in the orphanage or ignored when they had been in space. The last good Christmas was the one before his Dad had died. Shiro was determined to make this the best Christmas his little has ever had.

%%%

It wasn't much longer before Krolia returned with Keith in her arms. The little's legs had gotten tired during the long trek. His eyes lit up when Krolia carried him into the house. He chirped as his eyes landed on the tinsel decorations. He batted at the star, which was the closest to them. Shiro and Krolia allowed him to take in and play with the tinsel decorations as that was one of the many reasons they were there.

Shiro could tell the second Keith's purple eyes landed on the unfinished tree. He cocked his head. "Daddy? Tree?"

Shiro knew what his baby was asking. "I was waiting for you. This is our Christmas tree. It's only right that you help decorate it."

"How?"

"I will hold up an ornament, and you will tell me where it goes," Shiro said simply.

Keith smiled widely at his Daddy. Krolia jostled her kit. "But first, someone needs a change."

Krolia carried Keith over to the changing table and quickly and efficiently changed his diaper. She also took off his little shoes and jacket before picking him back up and carrying him back to Shiro and their tree.

By that time, Shiro was holding a small box of ornaments in one hand. With the other hand, he withdrew a special ornament. It was in the shape  of a silver star. It said 'Baby's First Christmas' on it. "Where should this special ornament go?"

"Um, here!" Keith pointed at a branch just out of his reach when he wasn't in either of his parent's arms.

This continued on until only the tree topper was left. Shiro let Keith hold onto the star as Krolia lifted him up to the top of the tree and kept Keith's hands steady as the little put the star on the tree. Keith grinned as his Daddy and Mama let him help decorate. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, but he was tired from the walk he and his Mama went on earlier.

He yawned and laid his head on his Mama's shoulder. "Mama, sleepy."

Krolia purred to her baby. "Let's lay you down then."

"That way Santa can visit and put toys in your stocking and under the tree."

"I good boy?"

Shiro came closer and stroked Keith's long hair. "A very good boy."

Keith drifted off to sleep, still laying against his Mama's shoulder. Once Keith was laid down, Krolia and Shiro quietly pulled out the gifts they had wrapped when Keith was still big. He had gone out with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge earlier that week to have some fun and to hang out. His caregivers had taken this time to wrap the gifts. They had bought gifts for little Keith and big Keith as they didn't know which headspace he would be in on Christmas. They left big Keith's gifts in the closet since little him wouldn't know what to do with them.

%%%

The next morning, Shiro had gotten Keith because Krolia was preparing a small breakfast for the three of them. He caressed the silky black locks, effectively roused the little. He raised his arms. "Up, Daddy?"

He picked him up and carried him to the changing table that was in his room. Shiro changed Keith's diaper and changed him into a red shirt and red and green striped pants with white socks. He carried the little into the living room, and the little's eyes widened at the pile of presents.

"Breakfast first, baby." Krolia carried out a bowl with some rice cereal in it and another one with a few pieces of cut up fruit in it. She patiently fed Keith some of the rice cereal and all of the fruit. Once she was done, she made sure Keith was all clean before she carried him over to the tree. She sat down with him right in front of her. He was leaning against his Mama with his Daddy close by. His Daddy was gathering a bunch of presents between them. Keith figured they were for his Mama. She deserved nice things, because she was such a good Mama. He didn't reach out to even touch the shiny bows, even though he liked shiny things. So, he was confused when Daddy pushed one of the presents closer to him.

"These are all for you, baby. You have been such a good baby for us. You get presents."

Keith looked up at his Daddy in surprise. "Mine?"

"Yes, baby. Do you want help opening any of them?" Krolia asked. "If not, that's okay."

Keith considered it for a moment before looking back up at his Mama. "Help please."

She gently nuzzled his hair before gently guiding his hands in opening one present after another. There were many gifts for little Keith like a fuzzy blanket, onesies of all different colors (Keith preferred solid colors), a couple new sippy cups, several coloring books, big crayons (ones perfect for uncoordinated hands), a small photo album with pictures of Keith, Krolia, and/or Shiro, and a set of glow in the dark stars (for Keith's ceiling and/or walls).

Tears filled Keith's eyes. He got gifts like good boys did. He was a good boy! He looked at his Daddy, who cooed to him. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I good." The disbelief in the little's voice almost broke Shiro's heart. He knew Keith had struggled for almost his entire childhood and didn't believe he was good. It was the one thing Shiro and Krolia made sure to tell him on a daily basis.

"Of course you are, kit." Krolia gently pulled Keith onto her lap, grooming his hair as Shiro scooted closer. Keith relaxed against his Mama as she groomed him and Shiro carefully slid his arms around Keith and hugged his little.

"You are the very best baby. Merry Christmas, Keith."

Fin


	7. Too Busy Playing (Little Lance, CG Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lance is so enthralled by his toys that he keeps putting off a bathroom break. Toddler Lance and Caregiver Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression. There's a bunch of Spanish in this as Lance is speaking solely in Spanish, but the translations follow in brackets.

"Too Busy Playing"

It was a lazy day for the Paladins of Voltron. That wasn't to say they had nothing to do, but simply that the Galra weren't attacking innocent worlds. It was fortunate, because the Blue Lion was down her primary Paladin. Lance wasn't sick; just simply regressed, and because he was regressed, the Yellow Lion was down her Paladin because Hunk was Lance's caregiver.

Lance was sitting on the floor on the lounge, playing with his toys. Hunk was sitting nearby, watching his little have fun.

"¿Hunky, juego conmigo por favor?" [Play with me please]

Hunk was used to Lance talking in Spanish when he regressed. His little's first language was Spanish, and he wasn't going to deny him the use of it. Fortunately, Hunk knew enough Spanish to understand his toddler. "Okay,  Lancey, but first isn't it time for potty?"

"No. Estoy jugando." [I'm playing.]

"If you're sure." Hunk got down from the couch and joined his little on the floor. He didn't give up on it though. Lance needed a bathroom break, but he couldn't force him. His little was very insistent on wearing 'big boy' underwear instead of his usual pull-up. Hunk was dubious, but the smile on Lance's face when Hunk agreed would make the day worthwhile. He wasn't counting on his little to be too busy playing to go potty.

He waited a few more doboshes before asking again. "Lance, do you need to go potty?"

"No. Estoy bien." [I'm good]

"Lance, I'm serious. You aren't wearing a pull-up. If you don't go, you're going to have an accident." Hunk didn't like sounding mean to Lance. He knew the little was going to start crying, but he didn't expect the full on sobs that escaped him. He was surprised that Lance didn't climb into his arms either. Hunk reached out for his little, stopping when he flinched back. "Lance?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo quise hacerlo! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando!" [I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was having so much fun playing!]

"Slow down, Lancey. You're okay." Hunk spied the wet spot on Lance's pants and realized why his little was upset. "Let's get you changed. Okay?"

Lance sniffled. "Sí." [Yes]

Lance put his hand in Hunk's large one and followed him back to his room for a fresh change of clothes and a pull-up. "Lo siento, Hunky." [I'm sorry.]

"I know, Lance. You're forgiven. Just remember that I take care of you. Love you, little dude."

"Te amo, Hunky." [I love you]

Fin 


	8. Nica (Little Keith, Little Acxa, CG Veronica, Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Veronica hears a Little crying, she can't help but stop by to see if she can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression that is Season 8 compliant. Keith threw a little temper tantrum until he was put in the story.

"Nica"

Veronica was walking back to her room when she heard it. A child crying on the Atlas wasn't a rare event; there were several littles on board, and they all had caregivers of some sort. Veronica was going to keep going, but the crying was joined by another little's voice that sounded close to tears.

"It's okay, sissy. Mama should be coming."

Veronica knew that voice. That was Keith, but who was sissy? She knocked and called through the door, "Keith? It's Veronica. Can I come in?"

The door slid open, and she had her arm full of the dark haired little. "Nica!"

She hoisted the little a bit higher and entered the room fully. She was surprised to see Acxa curled up on the floor with tears slipping down her cheeks. "Acxa?"

She looked up, saw Keith in Veronica's arms, and reached out to her. "Up?"

Veronica repositioned Keith before picking up the half-Galra girl. Acxa laid her head on Veronica's shoulder, her tears slowing. Keith reached out and clumsily petted her hair.

"Keith, what's going on?"

"Mama had a mi-mi-job. Sissy is little and me too."

Veronica gripped the two littles a bit tighter but not any less gentle. "So, Acxa is your sister?"

"Uh-huh. She's the bestest sissy!"

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Krolia entered at a quicker pace than normal. She stopped as she saw Veronica holding her twins. "Veronica?"

Acxa's head shot up at the sound of her mom's voice. "Mama!"

Hearing how little her daughter sounded caused Krolia to hurry over and nuzzle her and then Keith. Both littles purred, returning the nuzzles. Keith's purr was heard in his voice when he told his Mama, "Nica held us while we were waiting for you, Mama. She's so nice."

Veronica blushed slightly at the little's words. "I heard a little crying and couldn't not stop."

"Are you a caregiver, my dear?"

"Yes. I helped my mother take care of a couple of my siblings who regressed."

"Mama," Acxa whispered, tugging on her mom's sleeve. "Can Nica stay with us when you do your job?"

"Only if she isn't busy or opposed to it," Krolia answered. She knew Veronica heard her daughter's question and, subsequently, her answer.

"I'd love to take care of one or both of these cuties," Veronica replied, cuddling the two littles closer to her.

Fin


	9. Bad Dream (Little Keith, Little Lance, Dada Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had a nightmare about most of the members of his pack dying and has regressed. Shiro suggests calling the Blades to show his little that they are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is age regression with little Keith and little Lance and Dada Shiro.

"Bad Dream"

Keith yawned and all but collapsed onto his bed after training late into the night. He hoped he would be able to sleep through the night. His eyes slid shut, and he fell asleep. As much as he was exhausted, he couldn't help the nightmare that overcame him.

%%%

Shiro had been tucking in Lance when he heard a familiar sound from the next room over. It was the sound of a little crying. It also caught Lance's attention. "Keef cwy?"

"Indeed he is, Lance. May I go get him and bring him here?"

"Yeah."

Shiro quickly exited Lance's room and entered Keith's room. "Keith?"

Keith's head shot up at the familiar voice. "Dada?"

Shiro cooed to the little, whose purple eyes were ringed with red and big tears were rolling down his cheeks. Keith held his arms out, and Shiro scooped him up. "Let's get you changed and into some more comfy clothes."

Shiro quickly changed Keith out of his wet clothes and into a diaper and a dry pair of red footie pajamas that had a white stripe that ran down each of his ams. He scooped him back up and carried him into Lance's room.

Upon seeing the other little, Lance made grabby hands at him. "Keef!"

Keith turned his head in his direction. "Lancey?"

Shiro sat down on Lance's bed with Keith still on his lap. Lance crawled over and clumsily petted Keith's hair. "Keef sad?"

"Bad dream," Keith whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro asked.

Keith nodded but wasn't sure he knew how to explain it. He had the bad dream when he was big, but it scared him so horribly that he regressed. "Blades go 'way."

"The Blades went away?" Shiro repeated. "They left you? All of them?"

"No. Laz, T'ace, Tok, Reg."

Shiro then understood. Keith had dreamed about the Blades they had almost lost in the war effort; many of them Keith himself had saved. In fact, he had saved all except one himself. Antok was saved by Allura. He hugged Keith a little tighter. "Oh, baby. It's okay. They're still alive. Do you want to see them?"

Keith nodded and grabbed onto Lance, drawing the other little into a hug, while Shiro pulled out his data pad. He called the headquarters for the Blade of Marmora, and it didn't take long for Kolivan to answer. Shiro tried to keep a smile off his lips at Kolivan's appearance. His usual braid was undone and caught on Antok's claws as the other ran them through the white strands. "Shiro?"

Keith chirped when he heard Kolivan and turned his head towards the data pad. "Kol Kol!"

Suddenly, the camera widened and the other members of Keith's pack appeared on the screen, Ulaz speaking. "Keith, is everything all right, kit?"

"Laz! T'ace! Tok! Reg!" Tears ran down Keith's face again at the sight of his pack alive and well.

"Keith had a nightmare of the four of you dying and regressed," Shiro explained.

"Do we-" Kolivan cut himself off. "Shiro, prepare for our arrival. Our kit needs us. We will be there within a varga. Take care of our kit until then."

The video feed blinked out, leaving Keith staring at a blank screen, which reflected his tear stained face. Shiro wiped the tears away with his left thumb. "See, Keith? They're all right and coming to see you. I bet they'll want a nest. Right, baby?"

"Nest!"

"Dada?"

Shiro looked at the other little, who had called him and was still being hugged by Keith. "Yes, Lance?"

"Keef go away?"

"What?" Then realization dawned on Shiro. Little Lance thought the Blades were coming to take Keith back with them. "Oh, Lance, no. Keith isn't leaving the castle. He'll just sleep in a different room."

"No! Big nest!"

Shiro and Lance stared at Keith. "Keith?"

"All in big nest."

Shiro smiled and picked up both littles, one in each arm. He carried them to the lounge, settling them on the couch, before going to the closets and collecting armloads full of blankets and pillows. He deposited them in the middle between the couches and went back to get one more. He had collected the rest of the blankets, heard a chirp, and turned around.

He saw a mostly completed nest and his two littles being cuddled by the Blades. The armload of blankets were lifted from his grasp by Kolivan. "Thank you for calling us. Distress is not good for either kit."

"Either kit?" Shiro questioned as he watched Kolivan complete the nest.

"Keith and Lance, of course."

A purr drew Shiro's attention to the pile of Blades gathered around the two regressed Paladins, one of whom was purring. Shiro smiled as Kolivan entered the nest and alternated between grooming the little's hair. His decision to call the Blades was a good one, and he knew that they would stay for at least as long as the two littles were regressed. If they stayed longer, that was okay with him as well.

Fin


	10. New Year Kisses (Little Shiro, Daddy Adam, Papa Curtis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is teetering between head spaces and is desperately trying to stay big so he can get New Year Kisses from Adam and Curtis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with little Shiro and Daddy Adam and Papa Curtis.

"New Year Kisses"

Shiro absentmindedly poured three glasses of some semi-clear liquid, whether it was champagne or sparkling juice he didn't know. The reason for this was he was teetering between head spaces and was trying very hard to stay big as well as hide it from D-Adam and Curtis. He picked up the glasses and carefully carried the fragile flutes into the living room. It was getting harder to stay big, but he really wanted to see the ball drop...no, he wanted to give and get New Year Kisses. He set the flutes down on the coffee table in front of the couch, where both Adam and Curtis were curled up with each other. The second they saw Shiro they scooted apart. Adam patted the now empty spot, indicating that Shiro should sit between them.

Shiro paused, debating the decision. No doubt that there would be cuddles from Daddy and Papa...Adam and Curtis if he sat down. He apparently paused too long, because Adam asked, "Takashi, what's wrong?"

Shiro panicked slightly. "Uh, we-we need snacks."

Before he could dash to the kitchen, Curtis snagged his wrist gently and pulled him onto the couch. "You have been busy for the past hour, Takashi. You sit here, and I'll get the snacks."

Curtis kissed Shiro's forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. Adam tugged Shiro closer and reached for one of the flutes. He handed it to Shiro and grabbed another one for himself. Adam took a sip and nearly choked as he barely heard, "Yucky."

He set his flute down and looked at Shiro. "Takashi?"

Shiro looked at Adam with a pinched expression. Adam plucked the flute from the other's grip. "Daddy."

"Oh, baby. It's all right. You need a good drink." He covered Shiro's ears and called out, "Curtis, our baby needs a better drink!"

"Apple?" came the shouted response.

"Either that or white grape."

"Roger that."

Adam lowered his hands and cupped the little's cheeks. He rubbed noses with him, getting the baby to giggle. Curtis returned at that moment with a sippy cup and two bowls of snacks, one for Shiro (goldfish) and one for him and Adam (trail mix). He handed Shiro the sippy cup, set down the two bowls, and sat down on the other side of his little.

Both Adam and Curtis cuddled their little but were also wondering why he had fought going into little space. Adam nuzzled Shiro's short hair before asking, "Kashi, why didn't you want to be little tonight?"

Shiro pouted slightly. "Wanted new kisses."

"Wanted new-oh, baby. You can still get New Years Kisses. They'll just be cheek kisses, which totally count," Curtis responded.

Shiro smiled and snuggled against both of his Dads, drinking his juice. Adam turned on the tv and changed the channel to one of the many stations showing Time's Square. It was ten minutes until the ball dropped.

Shiro was sleepy, but he wanted to stay awake to see the ball drop and get his new kisses. The warmth radiating from his Daddy and Papa was lulling the little into a sleepy state. His Papa carded his left hand through his hair floof. "Before the ball drops, I think someone needs to get into comfy jammies."

Shiro giggled sleepily and held his arms out. "Papa, up."

Curtis picked up his little and carried him off to change him. He changed him into a diaper and a dark blue pair of footie pajamas with white clouds and crescent moons on them. He handed him his snowy owl plushie and picked him back up.

"Two minutes!" They heard Adam call out from the living room.

Curtis hurried to the couch with his baby safely tucked into his arms and settled him on the couch. Shiro was once again snuggled between his caregivers, all warm and sleepy. He struggled to keep his eyes open, wrenching them open every time he felt them close. He could do this.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

Adam and Curtis turned to their little, who had actually succumbed to the need for sleep. They smiled and kissed his cheeks at the same time. "Happy New Year, baby."

Fin


	11. Missing Shirts (Little Adam, Dada Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is missing shirts and ends up not only finding them but also something adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Adam and Dada Shiro. It's also really short.

"Missing Shirts"

Shiro scratched his head. Where did his shirts go? He had just bought some new ones, but the old ones were soft and comfortable and exactly what he wanted to wear. Maybe Adam knew where they were. Shiro was just wearing a pair of sweatpants when he left his room. He paused at the top of the stairs. Oh wait. Adam wouldn't know. At that moment, he was regressed. Adam was such a cute little. Shiro back tracked to his room and snagged one of the new shirts. He put it on and tiptoed to Adam's little room. The door was open a little bit, and Shiro peered into the crack and saw his little snuggling against...wait. Were those his missing shirts? Shiro didn't know how he felt about that. He wanted to know why Adam was cuddling his shirts, but then again, Adam cuddling his shirts was adorable.

Shiro peeked in again and made his choice. His little cuddling his shirts was  _adorable._  He pulled back again and knocked on the door. He heard the expected response of "Dada come."

Shiro pushed the door open and walked in with a smile on his face. "Hi, baby. I see you have some of Dada's shirts."

Adam nodded. "Smell good. Comfy."

Shiro felt his heart stutter. His little was snuggling his shirts, because they smelled good and were comfy. He knelt down and stroked the short brunette hair. "It makes you feel good, baby? That's great."

"Love you, Dada."

"Love you, too, baby."

Fin


	12. Glow Sticks (Little Lance, Switch Keith, Dada Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was confused as to why his little was giggling at the ceiling fan and could feel himself regressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Lance and switch Keith and Dada Shiro. This is also super short.

"Glow Sticks"

Keith stared at the slowly spinning ceiling fan, watching the swinging glowing lights. Laying on the floor on his back was his little, who was giggling and watching the moving glowing lights.

"Why did you tie glow sticks to the ceiling fan? No, wait.  _How_ did you tie glow sticks to the ceiling fan?"

The only response was giggling. A smile crept onto Keith's face. He loved Lance's little giggles. Those giggles made him feel warm and fuzzy. He recognized the feeling as him regressing. He was able to send a quick text to Shiro that just consisted of two words 'hi dada.'

He laid down next to Lance and watched the glowing lights move around and around, joining in on the giggling. Neither little knew how long they were laying there watching the lights before their Dada walked in. They knew he was there, because he called out, "Keithy? Lancey? Where are you?"

"Dada!" Lance called out.

"Dada," Keith echoed.

Shiro walked into the living room and stopped. His eyes were glued to the still moving ceiling fan. "Why are there glow sticks tied to the ceiling fan?"

Fin


	13. Little Period (Little Keith, Little Lance, Mama Allura, CG Hunk, CG Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is on his period and wants someone to take care of him as he is also little. Fortunately, the team is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with little trans Keith on his period. If the thought of blood makes you squeamish, skip the part where Shiro is changing Keith's diaper and to the next paragraph. It isn't descriptive and is only the latter half of the sentence. It is marked with asterisks. This has caregiver Shiro, caregiver Hunk, Mama Allura, and little Lance (but he isn't regressed in this ficlet).

"Little Period"

Keith whimpered. Why did the Universe hate him? He was on his period, the cramps  _hurt,_  and he was in between head spaces. He just wanted someone to comfort him, maybe take care of him. Strike that. He  _definitely_  wanted someone to take care of him. He was feeling more little than big, but he still remembered how to alert someone to his problem. He crawled onto his bed, wincing as he could feel the drips, and knocked against the wall as hard as he could. He hoped someone was in there. He waited and waited, slipping further into his little space as the ticks went by. He realized no one was coming but was too little to do anything for himself, except cry.

%%%

Shiro was slightly worried. He hadn't seen Keith all day. The training deck was even empty! He was headed towards his room, when he heard the cries of one of his littles. He quickened his footsteps and opened Keith's door. "Keith?"

"Kashi!"

Shiro strode over and stroked Keith's hair. "Oh, baby. What's wrong?"

Keith pulled at his pants. "Icky."

"You need a change? We can do that." Shiro carefully picked up the little and laid him down on the floor. He gathered all the supplies and when he turned back to face Keith, he was surprised at the tears in the little's eyes. "Oh, baby. It's okay."

Keith whimpered as Shiro took his pants off. The caregiver was surprised at the diaper his little was already wearing. Well, that did make cleanup easier, but why did he put one on when he was still big? He untaped the sides, pulled down the front, and *realized he was woefully unprepared for the sight of blood in the diaper*.

Keith lightly kicked his feet.  _"Icky!"_

"I know, baby. Let's get this over with and you can have some painkillers and cuddles. Maybe even the blanket if you want," Shiro said as he cleaned and re-diapered his little. He also put him in a clean, easy-to-remove pair of pants and shirt instead of the usual sleeper Keith liked to wear while in little space. He packed a small bag full of diapers. because little Keith wanted changed constantly when he was on his period. He scooped up Keith, who curled up against one of his caregivers. "Let's go to the lounge. That's where everyone else is. Does that sound okay?"

"Blankie?"

Shiro blinked before he remembered where they had put it. Keith had a designated blanket that he would bite when the cramps got to be too much. Shiro snagged the purple blanket and handed it to Keith. "There you go, bud. Ready to go now?"

Keith nodded and clutched onto the blanket. Shiro carefully carried the little to the lounge, where he slowly laid him on one of the couches. Lance noticed Keith was in little space and as the other little on the ship, wanted to help him, especially since he wasn't regressed at the moment. "Keith, do you need anything?"

Keith turned his head, his teary purple eyes landing on his usual playmate. He nodded and held him arms out for cuddles. Lance slipped over and let Keith curl into his side, still clutching his blanket.

Satisfied that Keith would be okay for now, Shiro turned to the other caregiver, Hunk, who asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's on his period."

"Poor little guy. Did he slip further than normal?"

"Possibly. He hasn't spoken much, but he needs painkillers. Maybe we could find a way to add it to some milk or juice," Shiro suggested. Both caregivers knew that Keith wouldn't want anything to eat with the cramps hurting him.

"I can talk to Coran and see if he has any liquid painkillers."

Keith whimpered and bit the corner of his blanket. Once the blanket slipped out of his mouth, he whined. "Icky."

"Hurry, Hunk."

Hunk nodded and rushed out of the lounge. Shiro looked over at Keith and Lance, the latter gently petting the former's hair. "I know it hurts, pal. Hunk's gone to get some painkillers for you to help the hurt go away."

Shiro was proud of his other little. He was helping his friend go through the rough time and was gentle at the same time. Surprisingly, the doors opened again, admitting not only Hunk but Allura as well. Allura gently sat down on Keith's other side and cooed to him. "Hello, baby."

He turned his head in her direction with tears in his eyes and a whine escaping his throat. "Mama, it hurts."

She wiped away the tears with her thumbs. "I know, sweetheart. Hunk is making you a drink that should help."

Shiro was holding the bottle of milk, while Hunk was carefully adding the drops of medicine. Once they were added, Shiro put the lid back on the bottle and shook it enough to mix in the painkiller. He handed it to Hunk, who carried it over to Keith. "Hey, buddy. I have a drink for you. Who do you want to give it to you?"

It was important to give Keith the option. Sometimes the little was picky over which caregiver gave him a bottle. Keith didn't need to think about it. "Mama."

Hunk handed Allura the bottle, and she helped Keith climb onto her lap and recline in her arms. She put the bottle to the baby's lips, and he sucked it in and suckled it, content for the moment in his Mama's arms.

Fin 


	14. Watching A Little (Little Shiro, Switch Keith, CG Lance, CG Curtis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis didn't mean to intrude on his captain's privacy, but a little's cry isn't something a caregiver can ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with CG Curtis, CG Lance (mentioned), Switch Keith, and Little Shiro.

"Watching A Little"

Curtis was walking down the hallway of the IGF Atlas after his shift on the bridge, his thoughts consumed by Captain Shirogane. As per orders, everyone on the Atlas had submitted their status as either a caregiver, a little, or a neutral...except the Alteans and Paladins, including Captain Shirogane. He never suspected the strong Captain would be a little.

He hadn't meant to find out, but it was good that he did as Shiro didn't have a designated caregiver. Apparently, whoever was free among the Paladins and who was also a caregiver would care for Shiro. There was an incident though where there wasn't a caregiver available.

Curtis had just happened to turn down the hallway where the living corridors for the officers were. He heard quiet murmuring before an even softer cry caught his attention. Surprisingly, it was coming from Shiro's room. Curtis couldn't help but knock on the door. Instead of Shiro opening the door, it was Allura.

"Oh, Curtis. I'm afraid Shiro isn't up to having visitors right now."

"Is everything all right? You look a little frazzled."

Allura briefly looked over her shoulder before she gently grabbed his wrist and led him into the room. The door closed behind him, and he was faced with two littles. To his surprise, they were none other than the leaders of Voltron and the Atlas. He had no idea that they were littles. They were each dressed in a warm sleeper in their individual colors (red for Keith and purple for Shiro) and had little tears running down their cheeks.

"I'm not a caregiver, so I'm not the one who usually watches them. Keith had volunteered to watch Shiro but ran into the issue that he didn't know what Shiro wanted and regressed due to the stress. He managed to send a message to me before regressing all the way. Normally, Lance watches Shiro, but he isn't available." 

Curtis approached the two littles and met the watery grey gaze of his captain. The little held his arms up, in clear indication that he wanted picked up. Curtis scooped up Shiro and cuddled him, whispering soothing words to him. Once Shiro had stopped crying, Curtis turned to Allura. "Have you tried cuddling them?"

"I'm not strong enough to lift both of them up at the same time," Allura answered, picking up Keith. Keith laid his head against her shoulder, sucking on his thumb.

"Why did Keith contact you then?" Curtis plucked the two pacifiers from the floor, nudging the purple one between Shiro's lips and handing the red one to Allura.

"Probably because I'm the first one listed on his contact list." Allura took the red pacifier, gently pulled Keith's thumb from his mouth, and replaced it with his pacifier.

The room was quiet, the only sound being the littles sucking on their pacifiers. Curtis started gently and slowly rocking Shiro, lulling the little to sleep. Once he was asleep, Curtis didn't have the heart to lay him down. Shiro was so cute and innocent in his little space. He did have a couple questions, and Allura seemed to be amendable to answering them. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the statuses of the Paladins?"

"Oh, well, Shiro is the only true little. Keith is a switch. Lance is the only caregiver, while Hunk and Pidge are more neutrals as am I."

"That must have been hard in space with only one caregiver."

"It was, but I think it was harder when Keith left us to assist the Blades."

"Why was that?"

Allura rubbed Keith's back. "We had one too many Paladins, and he thought helping the Blades was a better use of his time. I don't know if he was allowed to regress while he was with them."

"I'm sure he knew what he was doing. Why hasn't your team or Shiro let anyone know of your statuses? Everyone on the Atlas has their status in their record."

"I guess we were used to it just being us seven and knowing who was what."

"I can understand that. At everyone's nearest convenience, stop by the records room and have them modify their records to include their status."

"We can do that. Right now, though, I think I'm going to take Keith back to his room, so he doesn't disturb Shiro or vice versa."

"All right. I'm going to stay with Shiro, so he won't be alone while little."

Allura paused at the door. "Should I stay with Keith then?"

Curtis mulled it over a little bit. "I think it would be a good idea. Littles shouldn't be alone while in their head space."

"Okay. Good night, Curtis. I'm glad you came by."

"Good night, Allura. I'm glad too." Curtis watched as Allura carried Keith out of Shiro's room. When the door closed, his eyes fell upon the little sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, and he realized that he loved watching him and was willing to be Shiro's caregiver on a more permanent basis (provided Shiro was okay with it).

Fin


	15. Play (Little Keith, Little Krolia, CG Shiro, Daddy/CG Lance, CG Antok, Daddy/CG Kolivan, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was supposed to come visit his mom but both of them regressed. However, they still get to see each other as Lance and Shiro bring Keith over for a play date. Kolivan was going to have his hands full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a collaboration with 1RoseLily1. This is age regression with Little Krolia, Little Keith, Caregiver Shiro, Daddy/Caregiver Lance, Caregiver Antok, and Daddy/Caregiver Kolivan. This is also Antolivan.

"Play"

Kolivan was slightly nervous. Keith was supposed to be coming to visit his mother, but she had regressed last night after a nightmare and had clung to his braid. He had been about to call Shiro to let him know, when Lance called him to let him know that Keith had regressed yesterday. He and Lance had been about to agree on keeping their littles home, but Keith and Krolia had seen and reached for each other.

"Mama!"

"Keef! Come!"

Lance grinned. "I guess Shiro and I will be by in a little with Keith."

That had been a varga ago, and Krolia had taken to clinging to his braid while she waited for her son to join them. It did present him with another issue though. Both Keith and Krolia liked to hold onto his braid while in little space. Keith also loved to hold onto his mother's longer headfur too, but not while she was regressed. He didn't know how to resolve that issue, and he also didn't get much of a chance to think of a solution, because Shiro and Lance entered the room, the former carrying Keith, whose eyes landed on his mother's one hand which was curled around Kolivan's braid.

"Koli!"

Shiro let Kolivan scoop Keith into his other hand. It hadn't been a good idea as Keith reached for his braid. Krolia gripped her Daddy's braid tighter and growled softly. Keith whined in want.

"Krolia, you have to share," Kolivan gently admonished. "Don't growl at Keith."

"But, Daddy-" Krolia cut herself off with a small whine.

"I have an idea, but the littles have to leave your braid alone for a moment," Lance suggested.

"Keith, Krolia, do you want to see something?" Shiro asked, catching the littles' attention. "If so, you have to come here."

Kolivan set the two littles down with a "let go, princess" directed at Krolia, who reluctantly released his braid. They went over to Shiro, who pulled out his data pad and opened up his 'little friendly' files. He chose a firework app. He held his data pad firmly and said, "Keith, show Krolia how this one works."

Keith's eyes lit up. "Mama, look!" He tapped the screen, and where his finger had touched a randomly colored firework showed up before fading away. Krolia's eyes widened, and she tentatively reached out as if unsure if she was allowed to touch it. Keith nodded, and she tapped the screen, trilling when another firework appeared.

With the two littles occupied, Lance turned to Kolivan. "Is it all right if I redo your braid?"

Kolivan paused for a moment. His mate usually did his braid (and was the one to undo it as well because he liked to run his claws through it), but that didn't mean that  _only_  Antok could weave the white strands. "Yes. You may."

Lance grinned and swiftly undid the braid. He carefully parted the strands in half before braiding each section. He made sure each braid was exactly the same in order to prevent the littles from fighting over the braids. Once he was finished, he placed a braid over each shoulder. "There we go. Problem solved."

Kolivan looked at the braids. They were immaculate. "Where did you learn how to braid?"

"When you have two older sisters, it's a handy skill to learn." Lance walked over to Shiro and the two littles, who were still engrossed in the fireworks. He grinned. He had seen Shiro playing around with the app before introducing it to Keith. He had been testing it out to make sure it was perfect for him, but did he really have to see if he could fill the screen with fireworks? He petted Krolia's headfur as he passed by, eliciting a purr from her. He smiled as he carded his fingers through Keith's hair, gaining the attention of the little. "All right, Keithy. Kashi and Daddy have to go. Be good for Kolivan. We'll be back to pick you up later."

Shiro reluctantly exited out of the program much to the disappointment of the littles. Krolia tried to grab Shiro's data pad, but the Black Paladin was quicker, keeping it out of her reach.

Kolivan was quick to intervene. "Krolia, that's Shiro's."

She turned to face Kolivan and raised her arms. "Daddy, up?"

He effortlessly scooped her up, doing to the same to Keith when he saw him lift his arms too. Each little was delighted to see a braid within easy reach and grabbed it but were also astonished to see the other little holding a braid too. "Now, say bye to the Paladins."

"Bye bye!" Krolia waved with the hand that wasn't clutching her Daddy's braid.

"Bye, Kashi! Bye, Daddy!" Keith called.

The other two caregivers were glad Keith wasn't a clingy little. As long as he had someone he trusted in the room to take care of him, he was happy. They returned to the castle ship, leaving Kolivan with two littles who were content to hold onto his braids for the moment.

A sharp tug on the braid to his right made him look in that direction without moving his head too much and potentially disturbing the other little. It was Krolia. "What is it, princess?"

"Patrol, Daddy?"

"Do you two want to come on patrol with me?" Kolivan asked.

"Yes!" both littles chorused, excitedly.

Kolivan chuckled. "Then, Keith, can you hold my data pad, and Krolia, can you help me check out the base?"

Keith nodded his head and was handed the data pad, which he held onto with the hand not clinging to the braid. Krolia chirped in response and sat up a little straighter. Kolivan made sure his hold on the two littles was firm and secure (but not hard) before he exited the nest room. 

It was not uncommon to see the leader of the Blades patrolling the corridors, but it was slightly less common to see him doing so with two members of his pack clinging to him. The Blades they encountered made sure to not even look at Keith or Krolia in any way other than in contentment. To do otherwise would incite the leader's ire or worse, if they made either of them upset.

One of the Blades stopped and talked to Kolivan for a moment, but as he left he petted Keith's hair for a moment before walking off. Krolia whined softly at not getting pets, and Kolivan could see a tantrum coming, so he quickly made it to his office. He closed the door and set Keith down in the nest, where Keith snuggled into one of his favorite blankets and purred.

Kolivan sat down at his desk, moving Krolia from his arm to his lap. He stroked her headfur, rumbling to her, which was heard in his voice. "Easy, princess. You're all right. Daddy's got you."

"Daddy," Krolia sniffed.

"Yes, princess," Kolivan responded.

"Love you." She snuggled against him, drifting off. Kolivan quickly looked at Keith and saw to his relief that he had also dozed off in the nest. He breathed a sigh of  relief and nosed Krolia's headfur as he worked through some paperwork.

He let the kits nap as long as they wanted, which was actually longer than normal due to the tantrum that was barely avoided. Keith was the one who actually woke up first but was content to lounge in the nest, making little chirps as he messed with the loose blankets that were kept in the nest. Kolivan kept working, alternating between checking on the littles and the report in front of him. This continued until he felt Krolia stirring. Her eyes fluttered open, and she purred when she realized that she was still on her Daddy's lap.

Keith's head shot up when he heard his Mama's purr. He let out a questioning noise. "Mama okay?"

Krolia and Kolivan looked at Keith. Krolia made grabby hands at her son. "Keef."

Keith carefully climbed out of the nest and toddled over to where Krolia and Kolivan were. "Koli, up, please!"

Kolivan carefully pulled Keith up onto his lap. Krolia pulled Keith closer and nuzzled him, still purring. Kolivan petted the littles, alternating between the two and eliciting louder purrs from them both.

Just then, the door opened.

"Tok!" the littles chorused, sliding off Kolivan's lap.

Antok grinned as he set down the food and drink he was carrying, bracing for the littles to jump on him, which they did. Krolia hung upside down from his shoulders, and Keith clung to his front, his fingers curled into the fabric of Antok's uniform. Antok rumbled to the two littles, a purr underlining his rumble. The purr was directed at his mate, Kolivan. Antok plucked Keith and Krolia off and set them in the small nest. He and Kolivan set up plates and sippy cups for them.

Kolivan nuzzled Antok while they prepared plates. "You liked them hanging on you."

"You do too," Antok retorted.

"I admit nothing."

Antok nuzzled Kolivan. "Sure."

The two leaders brought the food and drink into the nest for the two littles, helping them eat. Once lunch was done, Kolivan nuzzled both littles. "I have a meeting, so you two will have to stay with Antok. I'm sure he'll take you to the training hall to play if you'd like."

"Certainly, little ones," Antok replied. "If you want to play."

Keith immediately clambered over to the largest Blade, was scooped up, and was tickled by Antok's tail, eliciting giggles from Keith. Krolia was more reluctant to leave Kolivan's side. Kolivan nuzzled his little. "Princess, it's okay. Daddy's not leaving. When my meeting is over, I will come get you."

"Okay, Daddy." Krolia slowly left the nest and went over to the second-in-command of the Blades. He picked her up and carried both littles to an empty training hall. Keith was content to bat at his tail, while Krolia preferred to use him as her personal jungle gym, climbing all over him and hanging upside down. Antok absolutely  _loved_  letting the littles climb all over him but didn't want to admit it. However, Kolivan knew it and had the same 'secret.'

%%%

The meeting didn't last long at all. Kolivan wasn't surprised either. He was the leader and what he said goes. The meeting was just asking for Kolivan's advice about security measures. Once the meeting was over, Kolivan secretly slipped into the training hall to watch his mate with their littles. He grinned at the scene and discreetly took pictures. He loved taking pictures of his littles.

He put his data pad away and stepped over to his pack. Krolia was the first to notice his approach, and she trilled. Keith looked up from batting at Antok's tail for a moment, chirped, and went back to playing with the constantly moving tail. Antok looked over at his mate and nuzzled him when he got close enough. Krolia reached out for her Daddy, and Kolivan slipped her out of Antok's arms and into his own, her grabbing one of his braids. It was obvious that Krolia preferred being cared for by her Daddy, while Keith was happy with anyone who wanted to care for him. It just showed how different Krolia and Keith were when they regressed; however, Kolivan wouldn't have them any other way.

Fin


	16. Krolia's Little Kit (Little Keith, CG Kolivan, Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith fights his regression until he is safely back at headquarters, which causes him to slip into a much younger head space. Fortunately, he has two caregivers waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Mama Krolia, and Caregiver Kolivan.

"Krolia's Little Kit"

Keith trudged into headquarters from the pod he piloted in. It was difficult due to him being in between head spaces. He fought to be as big as he could while piloting the pod. He knew it wasn't a good idea as fighting being little usually caused him to regress further than normal, but at least his Mama and Kol Kol were here and waiting for him in the nest.

%%%

Krolia was fidgeting, trying not to be impatient. Kolivan could tell she wanted Keith to be home right then. She was holding Keith's favorite plushie, a Red Lion, petting it almost unconsciously. Kolivan smiled and, settling behind Krolia, stroked her headfur. They heard the soft patter of feet nearing their nest room. Krolia smiled when the door opened, allowing Keith entrance. Her smile faltered when she saw tiny tears at the corners of his eyes.

Krolia quickly crossed the room and scooped up her kit, nuzzling him and handing him Red. He cuddled his plushie and tucked his head against his Mama's neck, and whimpered, "Mama."

Krolia rumbled to her kit as she efficiently changed him into a diaper and soft pajamas. She carried him to the nest and Kolivan. The leader petted the little's hair, earning a purr from the kit. Kolivan smiled and nosed his hair. Keith chirped at the familiar gesture. He loved when Kol Kol messed with his hair. "Kol Kol!"

Kolivan nosed Keith's hair again. He had caught a whiff of a quickly dissipating scent that worried him. It smelled like he was forcing himself to be big before he got to the nest. That wasn't healthy for the kit to force himself to be big when he needed/wanted to regress. He wanted to talk to him about it but knew he would have to wait until the kit wasn't feeling little anymore. For now, though, he had a little to care for.

%%%

Keith loved being there with his Mama and Kol Kol. They took real good care of him, especially since he was so little. However, he was so tired, and his Mama was so soft and warm. He snuggled against and purred to her, eyes drifting closed. Krolia groomed the front of her kit's hair as he drifted off to sleep, his purrs changing into the purrs of a sleeping kit.

Kolivan laid down on his little's other side, burying his face in the longer strands of Keith's hair. He loved when his kit came home. Whether he was little or big didn't make a difference to Kolivan. Keith was part of his pack, specifically he was his kit, and Kolivan had promised to take care of him.

Fin


	17. No Birthday (Little Keith, Daddy Lance, Uncle Coran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith visits the castle when the Paladins do one of their show of arms. Keith, fighting to not regress, goes to the training deck but accidentally gets hurt and regresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Daddy Lance, and Uncle Coran.

"No Birthday"

"Start training level five!"

Keith took a steadying breath, even though he knew it wouldn't work, but he couldn't allow himself to get worked up while he was on the training deck. Da-Lance would be upset with him if he knew he was on the training deck while fighting to stay big. Keith didn't want to regress right now, because his little side would want a big fuss to be made over his birthday, but there was no one else around. Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were doing a 'show of arms' air show in the lions and wouldn't be back until late that night since there was to be a banquet in their honor.

Keith had come in from a stressful Blade mission while the team had been preparing for the show. Coran let Keith in, gave him a rough and overenthusiastic back pat (as usual), and let him do his own thing. Keith had switched out of his Blade uniform and into his casual clothes minus his red and white jacket. He had been tempted to steal into Lance's room and nick his Daddy's jacket, so he could snuggle with it, but that wasn't ideal. He settled for going to the training deck to pass the time. However, that proved to be a bad idea as he got hurt when he focused waned. He was knocked to the floor with a shallow gash to his left forearm. He managed to shout "End training sequence!" before regressing and bursting into tears.

%%%

The air show just ended, and the Paladins were setting their lions down, when Red roared and took off for the castle with Lance still inside.

"Whoa, girl! What's the matter?" Lance received a roar and a picture of Keith crying in response. He pushed the controls for Red to go faster. If something was wrong with Keith, then that was more important than a banquet.

Red landed in her hangar and bent down so her secondary Paladin could run out of her mouth. Lance's long legs carried him swiftly to the training deck. He could tell that's where Keith was from the picture Red sent his way. He could hear the crying from the other side of the door. He pried open the door and rushed over to Keith. "Keith, buddy? What happened?"

Keith turned his tear streaked face to meet Lance's concerned gaze. "D-Daddy! H-Hurts!"

Lance reached out and picked up his little. "Shh, baby. I know. How about we get Uncle Coran to bandage this up and then we can get you changed? Does that sound good?"

Keith nodded, cradling his left arm and sniffling. Lance carefully and quickly carried his baby to the infirmary and was able to call Coran when he sat down on an examination bed with Keith still in his arms. When Coran came in, he was surprised to see Keith lightly dozing in Lance's arms.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know. We had just finished the air show when Red took off. She showed me an image of Keith crying on the training deck, and when I got there, he was already hurt and regressed. Can you bandage his arm?"

'Of course, I can. The poor boy was looking torn when I welcomed him home, but I didn't think he was about to regress," Coran mentioned as  he got the supplies.

"He might have been in between head spaces," Lance suggested, "but why would he have gone to the training deck? I've told him that it was dangerous to train, especially if he is fighting his regression...that must be what he was doing! He didn't  _want_  to regress and thought training would help him stay big."

Coran tsked as he bandaged the little's arm. "Fortunately, it was a shallow cut. He's good to go, number three."

"Thanks, Coran." Lance gently slid off the bed but ended up jostling his baby, who whined in his sleep. "Shh, cariño. It's all right. Daddy's got you." [sweetie]

Keith quieted down when he heard his Daddy's voice and his special name Daddy called him. He laid his head against Daddy's shoulder and nuzzled it, taking in Daddy's scent. He smelled like the ocean and safety, which was heavenly to the little.

Lance made it to his room in record time and had to regretfully put his baby down to change both of their clothes. Keith's eyes popped open the tick he was laid down, and he whined, reaching out for his Daddy to pick him back up.

"Hang on, cariño. I have to change my clothes as well as yours, so you have to wait a tick." Lance quickly changed into his blue Altean pajamas and gathered the supplies he needed for Keith. He stripped the baby of his clothes and quickly diapered him. He put on a pair of red footie pajamas and grabbed his jacket. He didn't know why, but Keith loved being wrapped in the jacket instead of a blanket. Lance also grabbed the Red Lion plushie, which he handed to the baby, who snuggled with it. Lance wrapped Keith up in his jacket and picked him up, carrying him to his bed. He sat down with Keith securely in his arms. "Baby, why didn't you want to be little today?"

"Cuz it's my birfday and no party." The little sniffled.

Lance froze. It was true. There was no party planned, but that was only because they didn't know Keith was going to be there on his birthday. That and normally, Keith didn't want his birthday to be a big deal. Apparently, his little side took offense to that. The little wanted his birthday to be a big deal. "Aw, baby. I'm sorry we didn't have anything planned for your birthday. We didn't know if you were going to be with us or with Kolivan. It's no excuse, but maybe we can make it up to you?"

"How?"

"We can spend the night here and tomorrow, we can do things you like. We might even be able to get a Hunk made cake."

Keith snuggled a little further into Daddy's jacket, immersing himself in the safe ocean scent. Lance smiled at his little as he fished into his jacket pockets, looking for a pacifier. He usually carried one in his jacket pockets. His hand closed around one, and he pulled it out in triumph. He pressed it against Keith's lips, and the little instinctively opened his mouth for one of his favorite comfort items. He sucked on it as his eyes closed. His Daddy was humming a song, which made him fall asleep. It may have not been the ideal birthday, but at least he had his Daddy with him.

Fin


	18. Giggle (Little Keith, Dada Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith regresses after a tough BoM mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Dada Shiro.

"Giggle"

Keith giggled as Shiro tickled his belly. "Dada!"

"That's right, baby. Dada's tickling you. I love hearing you giggle."

Keith giggled hard. He was super tiny, having had a rough Blade mission where he lost a partner. He was able to request a visit to the castle of lions and pilot a pod without regressing. He was able to to exit the pod, but he regressed super tiny. He sank to his knees before plopping all the way down. He was only a year old and alone, so he cried.

Shiro had been on his way to the hangar to greet Keith and heard him crying. He hurried over to his little and picked him up. "Keith?"

"D-D-Dada!"

Shiro cradled Keith and carried him back to his room. He changed him out of his BoM uniform and into a diaper and a pair of red footie pajamas. Keith tucked himself into Shiro's chest, nuzzling him. He was scared and sad but didn't know why. He just wanted his Dada.

Shiro knew that Keith regressed super small and realized that he wouldn't know why Keith regressed, but it didn't matter too much. He was going to take of the little and hopefully cheer him up. He wasn't crying anymore but was still sniffling.

There was one guaranteed way to cheer up his little, tickling. Shiro carried him to the lounge and laid him down on the floor and leaned over him. He lowered his head until his floof hovered over the baby's belly for a second before he proceeded to tickle him. Giggles bubbled out of the little, delighting his caregiver. He may not know why his baby was so little, but he could cheer him up.

Fin


	19. Plushie (Little Keith, Little Pidge, Daddy Matt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is on the lookout for a specific plushie and is in between head spaces. He can't find one and regresses. Fortunately, he isn't alone. CG Matt is there along with Pidge (who's a little but not regressed). Matt takes care of Keith and Pidge hunts down a large, soft plushie for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Daddy Matt, little Keith, and little Pidge (but she's not regressed in the story).

"Plushie"

Keith was glad he was at the space mall with Matt and Pidge. They were there specifically to get little supplies. Matt was picking up the practical supplies while Pidge was keeping a discreet eye on Keith. Keith had been acting a little strange all day, which made Pidge and Matt think he was in between head spaces. The Green Paladin watched as her fellow little walked up and down the stuffed toy aisle, almost as if on a mission.

Keith was definitely in between head spaces, he knew that. It was the main reason he volunteered to go with Matt and Pidge. Matt was his caregiver, and Pidge was a fellow little. The younger tech genius didn't regress as often as Keith did, but when she did, the two of them had a blast. Right now, his attention had been captured by the stuffed animals. He wanted a new plushie, one that's really big and extremely soft and cuddly; something that he could even cuddle when he was big. Only thing was, he couldn't find the plushie he wanted. He looked from side to side at all the different plushies , and his eyes filled with tears. He was too little to deal with all of the choices surrounding him and sank down, the tears spilling out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

%%%

Pidge noticed Keith sinking into little space immediately when she saw the tears in his eyes. She darted to the next aisle over. "Matt! Keith needs you!"

Matt's head shot up, and it was only a tick later before he heard his little crying. He dashed into the neighboring aisle and over to Keith. "Hey, baby, it's okay. Daddy's here."

"D-D-Daddy." Keith raised his arms, clearly wanting picked up. Matt set down all the items he had collected so far in favor of comforting his little.

Matt drew Keith into his arms and settled down in the plushie aisle. "You're okay, baby. Daddy's got you."

Pidge looked around, trying to figure out what had set Keith off. She couldn't see anything, so she sat down next to her brother and her fellow little. "Keithy, what happened?"

Keith looked over at Pidge. "Wan' a plushie...no find."

"What kind do you want?"

"Big, soft, kitty."

Pidge put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Take care of him, and I'll see if I can find one."

"Buy this stuff too. I'm going to change him and calm him down."

Pidge scooped up the items Matt had collected so far and walked down the aisle, carefully scrutinizing any cat plushie she saw. With Pidge dealing with buying things and trying to find a plushie for Keith, Matt could concentrate on Keith. He stood up, making sure his bag was over his shoulder and his hold on his little was strong, and walked out of the store.

He quickly located a bathroom and fortunately the family bathroom was vacant. Matt slipped in and locked the door. He quickly stripped Keith down and put on a diaper, a muted red onesie, and black elastic waisted pants. He pulled out a red pacifier on a white leash. He clipped it to the onesie and rubbed the pacifier against Keith's lips. The little gratefully accepted the paci, sucking on it while his Daddy packed everything away. Matt shouldered the bag and scooped Keith back up, the little grabbing onto Matt's blue-grey shirt. Matt sat down on the bench outside the little store and waited for Pidge to join them.

%%%

Pidge could understand why Keith regressed. She was getting frustrated with the lack of large cat plushies, and it wasn't even for her! She shifted all the items Matt had chosen and kept searching. After about half a varga, she was about to give up when she spotted a humongous snow leopard barely within her reach. She stood on her tiptoes and managed to snag the plushie. She made her way to the register and paid for all the items before leaving the store. She saw Matt sitting on the bench outside the store with Keith settled on his lap, mostly asleep. Pidge shook the large plushie, letting Matt know she found one.

"Let's go home. He needs a proper nap. A busy mall thoroughfare is not a good place for a nap," Matt said, securely holding Keith in his arms. Keith whined softly at the sudden movement. "You're okay, sweetie. We're going home."

"Hey, Keithy," Pidge piped up. "I found a new friend for you."

Keith's eyes opened a little wider to take in what Pidge was holding. His mouth opened, pacifier falling out, and he said, "Kitty!"

He reached out for the plushie, and Pidge gave the snow leopard to him. He cuddled it and accepted his pacifier back when Matt rubbed it against his lips again. As Keith drifted off back to sleep, the Holt siblings shared a fist bump in quiet celebration of a job well done.

Fin


	20. Little Blade Leader (Little Keith, Mama Krolia, CG Kolivan, CG Acxa, Krolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 8. Keith regresses after dispersing supplies with his team. Ezor and Zethrid are unsure of what's going on, and Keith keeps crying, causing him to slip further. Acxa sees him and picks him up, rumbling to him. He sees her and snuggles into her. She brings him to Krolia and Kolivan, but he doesn't want his team to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is post Season 8 with a hint of Krolivan, but it's not the focus. This is age regression with Little Keith, Mama Krolia, Caregiver Kolivan, and Caregiver Acxa.

"Little Blade Leader"

Keith dragged himself into his ship. He was frustrated by the inhabitants on this planet. He knew the planet had been under Galra rule for nearly a century and hated it, but to extend that hate to his Blades made Keith mad. He stamped down his anger and personally delivered all of the supplies. Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid packaged all the supplies to help out their leader and were dismayed that they couldn't do more to help.

When Keith collapsed into his chair, he was fighting to stay big. It was really hard not to regress, and he remembered what his Mama always told him. If he wanted to regress, then he should as long as it was safe to do so and he had someone around to act as his caregiver. Tears slid down his cheeks, because he didn't know if he had a caregiver among his Blades.

"Keith?" Ezor appeared at her leader's side. "Are you okay?"

Keith shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Is there anything we can do, boss?" Zethrid asked.

Keith felt himself slipping fast. He gasped. "Acxa?"

Ezor and Zethrid exchanged a quick glance. Keith didn't sound like himself, and his tears were worrisome.

"Acxa's not back yet, but she should be back any time now," Ezor answered, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder.

Neither of the Blades expected Keith to curl in on himself and full on sob. They stood around, unsure of what to do. Fortunately for everyone, Acxa arrived at that moment. She took in the scene and took control. "Zethrid, pilot the ship to Daibazaal. Ezor, contact Krolia and Kolivan and let them know that Keith has regressed and that we are bringing him to them. I will take care of Keith until we get there."

Acxa held her arms out to Keith. "Hey, sweetie. Do you want to come here?"

Keith's head shot up when he heard her words, and he held his arms out. Acxa scooped him up and gently wiped his tears off his cheeks as she carried him to his room. She quickly changed him into a diaper and a comfortable bluish-purple sleeper. She carried him back to the bridge and settled into Keith's seat with him on her lap. He laid his head against her shoulder, whimpering every so often. Acxa stroked his hair. "Shh, little one. You're okay. We're taking you to your mother."

Keith grasped Acxa's uniform with one hand and stuck his thumb into his mouth since he didn't have a pacifier. His eyes drooped closed as he rested against his favorite Blade. The trip to Daibazaal was fortunately not long at all, but Keith had fallen asleep. He wasn't in a deep sleep, so when Acxa stood up with him in her arms, he whimpered a little. "Shh, Keith. It's okay. I've got you."

She carried him out of the ship and was met by Krolia. The tick Krolia saw her son, she rumbled to him. His eyes opened halfway, and he whined, his thumb slipping from his mouth. Krolia slipped him out of Acxa's arms and into hers. He nuzzled her neck. "Mama."

Krolia looked at the trio of Blades that delivered her son to her and Kolivan, who was approaching them. "Thank you for bringing my son to me."

Acxa reached out and petted Keith's hair. "He had a rough mission, so we should have expected this."

"You did the right thing, Acxa," Kolivan replied. "We will let you know when your next mission is."

Krolia turned around and started walking away from the trio of new Blades with Kolivan at her side. Keith peered over his mother's shoulders at his team _not_  following and whined loudly, reaching out for the girls. Krolia stopped and looked at Keith. "What's wrong, kit?"

"Girls!"

Krolia stroked her son's hair. "You want Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid to join us?"

"Yeah."

Krolia motioned for the three Blades to join them, which they did. Acxa stroked Keith's hair again, slightly surprised when he trilled at her. She smiled and purred to him. He grinned and laid his head back down on his mother's shoulder. The six Galra made their way to the nest Keith had with his mom and Kolivan. Krolia set Keith down, tucked next to her side, and Kolivan settled beside Krolia, nuzzling her. Keith looked at the other three and made grabby hands at them. Acxa tentatively stepped into the nest, and when she wasn't growled at, she sat next to Keith and started grooming his hair. Ezor and Zethrid and settled around their team.

Krolia pulled out a pacifier and rubbed it against Keith's lips. He accepted one of his favorite comfort items, and his eyes slid closed as he fell asleep in a cuddle pile of his favorite Galra, his pack, his family.

Fin


	21. Soothe (Little Allura, Papa Lance, Daddy Keith, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Allura has a nightmare and wakes up feeling small, all she wants is her Daddy and Papa to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Allura, Daddy Keith, and Papa Lance, and it's also Klance with part-Galra Keith.

"Soothe"

Allura sat up with a gasp. She was in her room on the castle; she knew that, but the dream felt so real. She tried to stifle the sob that was trying to work itself out of her but ultimately failed. She felt so small and just wanted either Daddy or Papa or, preferably, both.

%%%

Lance had just finished rinsing off his face mask, when he felt like something was off. He knew his boyfriend and fellow caregiver was on the training deck as he was every night before bed, trying to work out the nervous energy he had in abundance now that he was displaying more Galran features. Lance still couldn't shake the feeling, so he left his room, trying to see if he could locate where the feeling was coming from. His lion slippered feet carried him away from the Paladin rooms and closer to the royal bedchambers, and that was when he heard it. Soft sobs were coming from Princess Allura's room. He knocked on the door and called out, "Princess, are you okay?"

"P-Papa?"

Lance opened the door immediately and rushed to his little's side. He gathered her in his arms. "It's okay, baby girl. I'm here. Papa's got you."

She clutched onto his blue Paladin robe as he held her, rubbing her back. "Papa, where Daddy?"

"You want to see your Daddy?" At her nod, Lance dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "We can do that, but first, let's get you changed."

Allura nodded and let Lance lay her down for a diaper and a comfortable light pink sleeper. He also snagged her pink pacifier and her stuffed juniberry flower that he had sewed for her. It was a single flower and stem, but it was super soft, and Allura loved it. He rubbed the pacifier against her lips, and she let him slip it into her mouth, sucking on it while cuddling her juniberry plush. Lance scooped her up and carried her to the training deck.

When they entered the training deck, they saw Keith take down the last gladiator bot. Allura perked up. "Daddy!"

Keith turned in their direction, and his tail swished. He looked a lot more Galran than he did in the past. He had large, fluffy, purple ears; a long, thin, purple tail; two purple stripes on his cheeks that stretched up to his eyes; fangs; and his hair was longer and two toned (a dark purple on top and magenta on the bottom. He smiled, showing off his fangs. "Hi. What's my little princess doing awake at this hour?"

Allura sniffled behind her pacifier, and Keith was by her side in an instant. He purred to her and nuzzled her soft, unbound hair. "Bad dream, Daddy. Got scared."

"It's all right, my little one. Can Papa take you to the lounge while I get a quick shower? I will join you in the lounge, and we can cuddle," Keith said, his tail wrapping around Lance's waist and giving him a hug.

Allura nodded, and Keith unwrapped his tail from Lance's waist and dropped a kiss on both of their heads before he disappeared into the showers. Allura and Lance watched him go, and once he was out of sight, Allura laid her head on her Papa's shoulder. Lance stroked his little's hair. "Let's head to the lounge. I bet Daddy has a nest in there."

The Blue Paladin carried the little princess to the lounge. He knew Keith had a nest in there. It was big enough to hold all of the Paladins and the two Alteans at the same time, but only Keith and Lance used it with any sort of regularity. Lance gingerly stepped into the nest and released his grip on Allura. She slid out of her Papa's lap and patted the pink, heart shaped pillow that they kept in there for her when she was regressed.

It didn't take long for Keith to join them, his long hair done up in a braid. Allura reached for him. "Daddy, braid!"

Keith chuckled. "Did you want me to braid your hair or hold onto mine?"

"Both!"

Keith chuckled again, his purr rising in his throat as Allura sat in front of him. He ran his fingers through her hair before he started braiding her hair. While he did, Lance used this time to snuggle against his boyfriend, making Keith purr louder. Once he was done braiding Allura's hair, he slid her onto his lap, and her left hand grasped onto her Daddy's braid as she lazily sucked on her pacifier. She could feel her Papa rubbing her back and her Daddy purring, the vibrations lulling her to sleep. She allowed herself to fall back asleep, ensconced in her Daddy's arms.

Fin


	22. Little Cub (Little Keith, CG Shiro, Mama Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith regresses on a mission. Fortunately, Red knows how to take care of a cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Caregiver Shiro, and Mama Red Lion.

"Little Cub"

"Keith, are you in position?" Shiro whispered through the comm.

"Yes," Keith answered just as softly. He really just wanted to get back to the ship and regress. He was in between head spaces at the start of the mission but successfully hid it from Shiro. The one being he couldn't hide it from was Red. She asked if he needed anything. He replied that she could help him after the mission but not before. Keith could still hear Red in the back of his mind, trying to help him remain big. He had promised her that she could help him and take care of him after the mission was over. She knew what the plan was and kept reminding him what his orders were. It was helping and not helping at the same time. He just had to place these last few bombs, and then he could retreat to Red.

"You're doing so good, cub. Now, push the right button." Keith's hand drifted to the left side. "Other side, cub." His hand darted over to the correct side and pushed the button. "You have to do that two more times before you can come to me."

"Okay, Red," Keith murmured under his breath. He followed her directions for the next two bombs, and then he radioed Shiro, feeling small. "'Kashi, I done. I go to Red now."

"Are you sure you can get there, Keithy?" Shiro asked.

"Uh-huh. Red help."

"Okay. We'll meet you back at the castle."

"Bye bye, 'Kashi."

"Cub, come to me."

"Coming, Mama."

Red purred to Keith, letting him know which corridors to take to get back to her the fastest. The tick he appeared she knelt down, and he climbed in and sat in the pilot's seat. Red took off and flew back to the castle. It didn't take long for her to land in her hangar and let her Paladin leave the cockpit.

She then focused her quintessence and transformed into her real, fluffy, lioness form. She couldn't leave her Paladin alone like this. She nudged him and let him grip her fur tightly as she accompanied him to his room. She helped him get dressed in a pair of pullups and a sleeper. She laid down in his nest and let him curl up against her. She snagged his plush of her with her tail and gave it to him. "There you go, cub. Stay here and rest. I've got you. I won't let anyone disturb you."

Keith yawned. "Love you, Mama."

Red purred. "Love you, my cub."

Fin


	23. Sweet Dreams (Little Shiro, Daddy Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was on the training deck and in between head spaces. He really wants his Daddy, even though Shiro had sent him to bed. He regretted it now that he was regressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Shiro and Daddy Keith.

"Sweet Dreams"

Shiro did another lap around the training deck. He was in between head spaces and didn't want to disturb anyone on the ship, since it was during the night cycle. He knew if he slipped he would need someone to take care of him, but his D-Keith was asleep. He redoubled his efforts and kept exercising, doing a light jog around the perimeter of the room again.

%%%

The light coming from the training deck concerned Keith. Shiro himself had kicked him off and sent him to bed, but Keith couldn't sleep. He figured he would wait for Shiro to go back to his room and then sneak back onto the training deck, but there was someone already in there.

Keith eased the door open and was surprised to find Shiro doing laps. He stepped fully onto the training deck and observed Shiro. He seemed slightly distracted, which was probably why he was doing laps instead of doing a training exercise. Keith narrowed his eyes and waited until Shiro was in front of him. "Takashi."

Shiro jumped and yelped, "Daddy!"

Keith's eyes softened. "Why aren't you sleeping, 'Kashi?"

"No' s'eepy, Daddy."

"Do you want to come with me? You can sleep in my room."

"Wif Daddy?"

"Of course, baby."

Shiro raised his arms. "Up?"

Keith smiled and scooped up his little. Shiro laid his head on his Daddy's shoulder and let himself be carried off the training deck. His Daddy was so strong and loved him so much. He loved his Daddy a lot too. Shiro knew he was lucky. He was small, and his Daddy knew how to take care of him.

Keith managed to open his door, even with Shiro in his arms. He was grateful that he was a caregiver. He wouldn't be able to lift Shiro otherwise. He laid him down and gathered the supplies to change him. He switched his clothes and underwear for a diaper and purple sleeper. He shrugged off his jacket and gave it and a Black Lion plushie to his little. Shiro grabbed both and cuddled both of them.

Keith changed his clothes. He usually didn't wear the Red Paladin pajamas unless he was taking care of Shiro. The little liked the feel of the material, just like he liked cuddling with his jacket, though that was probably more for Keith's scent than the feel of the material.

Keith snagged the purple pacifier and rubbed it against Shiro's lips, which parted for it. Keith slipped it in and scooped him up. He headed for the bed, which was a nest of blankets and pillows. He laid Shiro down and climbed in after him. Keith tucked Shiro against him and gently carded his fingers through Shiro's floof. He dropped a kiss on Shiro's head. "Good night, baby. Sweet dreams."

"Ni ni, Daddy. Swee dweams."

Fin


	24. Caregivers (Little Keith, Little Lance, Mama Allura, Caregiver Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura doubts her role as Keith's Mama, but Hunk reassures her that she is doing just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Lance, Little Keith, Caregiver Hunk, and Mama Allura.

"Caregivers"

Lance giggled as he pushed a ball towards the other little. The raven-haired baby managed to put a hand on the ball and push it back, smiling behind his pacifier. Hunk and Allura watched from the couch as their littles played together. It was a toss up when they played together, since Lance was older than Keith was. Lance was around five-years-old, while Keith was only two. Lance was sometimes too rough with the younger little and had made him cry often. It was why both caregivers were present. Allura had to console her little boy a lot after someone carried him to her. His wails tore through her heart, and she wanted to minimize the time he would potentially spend crying.

His soft giggles drew her attention. She smiled as she watched her baby push the ball back to the older little. Suddenly, Lance stood up and walked off, even as the ball rolled towards him. Lance went over to Hunk and patted his leg. "Hunky, I need the bathroom."

"Okay, Lancey. Let's go." Hunk stood up. "We'll be back, princess."

"Okay," Allura replied distractedly. Her eyes were glued to her baby, who was shakily standing on his feet to toddle after the ball. When Hunk and Lance had left, the whoosh of the door closing distracted Keith and inadvertantly caused him to fall. He fell to his stomach and bumped his nose hard. Allura saw the tears building in his eyes and immediately swooped in and scooped him up, cradling him. "Shh, my sweet boy. It's okay. I know it hurts, my baby. Mama's here. Mama's got you."

"Mama," he whimpered.

She gently kissed his nose where it got bumped. He snuggled into her chest and grasped her dress. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks, and he buried his face in her dress. He tried to not sob, but failed. His body shook with sobs as his tears fell onto her bodice, making the material damp. She rubbed his back and cooed to him, gently rocking him back and forth. She started softly singing an Altean lullaby she remembered her father singing to her. His sobs slowed down as her song went on, and her rocking soothed him enough to lull him to sleep.

It wasn't too much longer before Hunk and Lance walked back into the lounge. Allura continued rocking Keith but still put a finger to her lips in the universal sign for quiet. "When you left, he fell and bumped his nose."

"Keef cry?"

"Yes, Lance. He did, but now he's sleeping. I'm going to take him with me, so Lance can keep playing."

"Actually, princess, Lance and I were going to make cookies in the kitchen, so you can sit here with Keith. Less jostling around would allow him to sleep deeper."

"Thank you, Hunk. You're such a good caregiver. When Keith asked if I'd be his Mama, I didn't know if I'd be that good at it. I sometimes feel that I don't do enough for him."

"I don't know why you are so worried. I see a little very content in his chosen caregiver's arms. It's not the actions that show you are a good caregiver, it's the emotions attached to those actions. If a little isn't comfortable with you, then you won't be able to get them to seek affection from you unless there's no other choice or it's a dire situation. Keith loves that you're his Mama. It's that simple."

Allura gently dropped a kiss on her little's head. "I love him so much. It doesn't matter what headspace he's in, he's always welcome to cuddle with me."

Hunk smiled, still holding Lance's hand. "As long as he knows that. Now, come on, Lancey. Let's go make cookies."

Remembering that his fellow little was sleeping, Lance whispered, "Yay!"

Allura smiled as she watched the duo walk out the door. She gently settled onto the couch, cradling her little, subconsciously rocking herself back and forth and humming the lullaby under her breath. She would let him sleep as long as he wanted. She knew he was comfortable with her, but sometimes she just needed a second opinion. Her fellow caregiver was the perfect person for that, and for that, she was grateful.

Fin


	25. Stealth Little (Little Keith, Mama Allura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith woke up feeling under the weather and a bit little, but he had promised to teach his Mama. So, he decides to be a stealth little today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Mama Allura.

"Stealth Little"

Keith felt dizzy and slightly little when he woke up, but he had promised to teach Allura how to use the defense drones, and he couldn't break his promise. He forced himself to get up, even though he knew it would be a mistake. He paused before he put on his clothes. He knew he was little but had adult things to do today, so maybe he could be a stealth little. He grinned as he slipped on a pair of space pullups before dressing in his casual clothes. He still had a grin on his face when he left his room. He was slipping his jacket on as he walked through the corridors. He kept repeating Allura's name in his head, just to make sure he didn't call her Mama.

He entered the bridge and saw the princess sitting in the Blue Paladin seat, looking over the controls but not touching anything. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hi, Allura."

He cringed inwardly at how young he sounded, but fortunately, Allura either didn't notice or didn't say anything if she did. "Hello, Keith. How are you today?"

"I'm fine." He knew it was his standard response, but it still worked, even though he really wanted to be honest with Ma-Allura. "Are you ready for the first lesson?"

Allura looked at Keith. Something looked off. "Are you sure you're fine, Keith?"

"Y-yes." Keith cringed inwardly again. He didn't mean to stutter, and that was going to make Mama worried. He didn't want to make his Mama worried.

Allura turned in the Blue Paladin seat to face Keith. His stutter worried her. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

Keith hesitated. She called him 'sweetie' but only did that when he was little. He reluctantly shook his head, which was the wrong thing to do. His dizziness worsened to the point that the bridge seemed to be spinning. He took a step back and grabbed ahold of the back of the Blue Paladin seat, a soft whimper escaping him.

Allura watched as Keith shook his head before he took a step back, grabbed ahold of the back of her seat, and whimpered, a Galran kit noise of distress. "Keith! Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mama," he whimpered.

Allura stood up and scooped him up in her strong arms, settling back down in the Blue Paladin seat. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Dizzy...little...no lie," Keith muttered, nuzzling into his Mama's neck.

Allura understood the first two words but what did he mean by 'no lie'? "No lie? What does that mean, sweetie?"

"I made promise to Mama. I no lie."

Then, Allura understood. Keith had made a promise to Allura to teach her how to use the defense drones and didn't want to break his promise. She carded her fingers through his silky hair. "Oh, baby. It's all right if you're too little or even too dizzy to teach me. Let's postpone the lesson until you feel better. I'm going to take care of you, my sweetheart."

Allura stood up, carrying Keith back to his room. "How old are you, sweetie?"

Keith shyly held up two fingers. "I two."

Allura cuddled her little even closer, cradling him against her chest. "My baby boy."

Keith snuggled against her shoulder. "Mama."

Allura opened Keith's door and walked in. "Let's get you changed, baby."

Keith pulled at his pants when she laid him down. "Pullup."

Allura paused in gathering all the stuff. "What?"

Keith pulled at his pants again. "Pullup."

Allura took the boots and pants off her little and saw what he was referring to. He was currently wearing a wet pullup. "Oh, you were prepared for this outcome, weren't you? Well, right now, you're too little for a pullup. Let me get the rest of the stuff, and then, I will change you."

Keith squirmed a little as his Mama gathered the rest of the supplies. She took off the wet pullup and replaced it with a dry diaper. She then took off his jacket and shirt and put him in a warm, light red sleeper. She handed him his stuffed Red Lion toy and scooped him up. She laid him down on his bed and tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead. He reached out and caught her sleeve. "Mama, stay?"

"Of course, baby." Allura sat down next to her little, leaning against the wall. She carded her fingers through his hair and told him a story about the Red Lion's antics when her father created her.

Keith closed his eyes, which made the world seem like it was spinning a little bit less. He tried to focus on his Mama's story, but he was so tired, and Mama's fingers going through his hair felt so good that he couldn't help falling asleep, a hand grasping his Mama's dress and the other cuddling Red.

Allura paused in her story telling when she heard him start purring. She smiled. She loved when her little purred or made other Galran noises, even when he wasn't in little space. Keith was so adorable. She pulled out her data pad, content to spend the time next to her sleeping little.

Fin


	26. Lion King (Little Shiro, Daddy Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro misses Keith when he is with the Blades. Little Shiro wants his Daddy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Shiro and Daddy Keith.

"Lion King"

Shiro was sitting in his Paladin seat, trying to stop himself from regressing. The last communique from Da-Keith was so soft that it made Shiro _want_  to regress even though he didn't have a caregiver currently on the castle ship. Lance was nice enough, but he wasn't a caregiver. Shiro really wanted his Daddy to come back. A lone tear slid down his cheek. He was little and, at the moment, alone.

Keith had noticed the signs of Shiro regressing, took the first available ship, and flew to the castle ship. He landed without an issue and rushed to the bridge, sure his little was still sitting in his Paladin seat. The tick the door opened, Shiro looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Daddy?"

Keith crossed the bridge quickly and scooped up his little. He could easily lift up Shiro thanks to not only his caregiver strength but his Galra heritage, which was now more easily seen. He didn't have many features, just fangs, purple cheek stripes, and purple fluffy ears. Shiro tucked his face into Daddy's neck and wrapped his arms around Daddy.

Keith carried Shiro off the bridge and purred to him. "It's all right, 'Kashi. I'm here. Daddy's got you."

"Missed you, Daddy."

Keith nuzzled his head. "Missed you too, baby." Keith laid his little down. "How about we get you changed and then watch a movie?"

"Wif Black?"

Keith chuckled. "Of course with Black. You know she likes to watch with us."

Keith made quick work of stripping his little of his clothes and underwear. He diapered him and put on a fuzzy, purple sleeper. He scooped him up and collected the Black Lion plushie and a humongous black and red blanket that the two of them share when Shiro was little. He settled onto his bed, sitting his little between his legs and covering the two of them with the blanket. He left their arms uncovered; his so he could hold the data pad and Shiro's so he could hold Black.

"What movie do you want to watch, baby?"

"Lion King."

Keith chuckled again. "Lion King it is."

He put on the movie and let his little watch the movie with his plushie. He nuzzled Shiro's head gently and purred to him. He slowly reclined against the wall, letting Shiro realize what was going on. The little wiggled a bit until he was curled against Daddy, still watching the movie but with half lidded eyes. Keith knew Shiro was tired and carded his fingers through his white hair floof. The baby's eyes drifted closed, enjoying the affection his Daddy was giving him. Keith gently dropped a kiss on his little's hair before falling asleep with his arms around his baby.

Fin


	27. New Friends (Little Keith, Daddy Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is determined to buy his little at least one new plushie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Lance.

"New Friends"

Keith was unsure what his Daddy was doing. He had taken them to the Space Mall for a surprise. Keith liked surprises but was still a bit nervous being in public while little. Daddy knew this, which was why he was carrying him. Keith sucked on his pacifier while hiding his face in his Daddy's shoulder.

Lance rubbed his little's back soothingly. He knew his baby was anxious about being in public while in little space, but his baby deserved another plushie. He couldn't take Keith to the little store for a plushie while he wasn't in little space, because big Keith wouldn't pick one out. Little Keith loved plushies but didn't have many. He only had one old gray rabbit, and Lance was determined to buy at least one for his baby.

Lance walked into the little store and into the plushie aisle. His eyes widened at the large selection and gently jostled Keith. "Hey, sweetie. Look at all the plushies."

Keith shyly peeked out from his Daddy's shoulder. His eyes widened at the large selection, but he whimpered. It was too many options, and he was too little to make a choice.

Lance's eyebrows raised when he heard Keith whimper. He rubbed his back and cooed to him, wanting to ease his distress. "It's all right, sweetheart. You're all right. Daddy's here." Once Keith stopped whimpering, Lance asked, "Do you want Daddy to pick out a new plushie for you?"

Keith nodded and buried his face back into Lance's shoulder. Lance slowly perused the aisle, trying to see if there was any plushie that his little might agree to. He reached the end of the aisle with no real success and turned around to give the aisle another look through, when the end cap caught his eye or rather caught Keith's eye.

"Red!"

Lance was startled when he heard Keith's exclamation. He turned to look at his little, who was reaching out for one of the stuffed Red Lions sitting on the end cap. He picked up a Red Lion plush and handed it to his baby, who happily cuddled it.

Lance looked around and saw plushies of all the Voltron lions. He grinned and picked up two Black Lions, another Red, a Green, a Yellow, and two Blue Lions. He carried all of the lions to the register and paid for them, making sure the cashier rang up two Red Lions as he didn't want to disturb his little, who was dozing while cuddling his new plushie.

Lance carried his little and his purchases to the ship he had piloted from the castle ship. He gently set Keith down in the seat next to his and buckled him in. He dropped a gentle kiss on the top of his head before he piloted the ship back to the castle ship. Keith remained dozing throughout the trip. He carefully scooped him back up, cooing to him when he whimpered a little. "It's all right, cariño. Daddy's got you."

Keith settled down, nuzzling against his Daddy's shoulder, cuddling Red, and sucking on his pacifier. Lance carried him and the bag of plushies to the lounge, where everyone else was. The Blue Paladin settled onto the couch, letting his little recline against him.

Shiro smiled at the little lightly dozing on Lance's lap. Keith was so sweet while in little space, usually just wanting someone to hold him. The leader of the Paladins noticed Lance's bag and asked, "What did you buy, Lance?"

"Well, Keithy deserved a new plushie, and we saw a Red Lion plushie that he wanted. I noticed that they had plush versions of all of the lions, so I got each of us one of our lions."

He pulled out a Yellow Lion plush and handed it to Hunk, who thanked Lance. He pulled out a Green Lion plush and gave it to Pidge, who looked at it and promptly nested it into her hair, so she could still type on her laptop with both hands. Lance handed Shiro one of the Black Lions, before he pulled out a Blue Lion for Allura. Allura cuddled the Blue Lion, while Lance pulled out another Blue Lion, a Red Lion, and another Black Lion. He set the Blue and Red Lions on the couch next to him and settled the Black Lion on Keith's legs, while he waited for the little to notice the other plushie. It didn't take long.

Keith's eyes fluttered open, and he took in his surroundings, a smile crossing his face when he saw the rest of his team surrounding him and his Daddy. He felt a little additional weight on his legs and looked to see what was there. To his surprise, it was a Black Lion plushie! He picked it up and turned to Shiro, certain that it was meant for him, only to see that Shiro had one in his arms already.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Shiro said, "That one is for you, Keithy. Black Lion likes you too. Just like Red does."

Keith cuddled both of his lion plushies, happy that his Daddy got him not one but two new friends.

Fin


	28. First Time (Little Keith, Caregiver Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is worried about Keith so he follows him after lunch and sees Keith regress. Fortunately, Shiro knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note This is a short age regression ficlet with Little Keith and Caregiver Shiro.

"First Time"

Shiro was worried about Keith. He had been spending long hours on the training deck and avoiding the rest of the team at meals. He had secretly followed Keith after lunch that quintant and saw that Keith went into his room. Shiro waited for ten minutes to make sure that Keith wasn't coming back out before he knocked on the door and opened it. "Keith?"

The scene before Shiro surprised him, but not enough that he froze. He gently stepped away from the door, allowing it to close behind him. Before him was Keith kneeling on the floor with a hand in a bag that had a plush, a pacifier, and a plastic bag of...diapers? He paused and looked at Shiro with wide eyes that were part surprised and part fearful.

Shiro smiled softly and knelt down in front of the little. "Hey, buddy. Do you need some help?"

"'Kashi," Keith whimpered. Shiro took that as his cue and laid the little down. He changed him into a diaper and a sleeper he found in the bag. He clipped the pacifier leash onto the sleeper and rubbed the pacifier against Keith's lips, which parted for it to slip inside.

"Do you want up?" Shiro asked, holding his arms out.

Keith responded by holding his arms up, allowing Shiro to pick him up and hold him. Keith nuzzled against Shiro and sucked on his pacifier, content to finally be able to have someone willing to take care of him while in little space.

Fin


	29. Little Blue and Red (Little Lance, Little Keith, Daddy Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a boring quintant, Shiro realized that his two littles were in between head spaces and sent them to lay down in their rooms, but that was not the best idea as littles don't like to be alone, especially Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Lance, Little Keith, and Daddy Shiro.

"Little Blue and Red"

Lance staggered into his room. It had been a long, boring day. There weren't any attacks for the team to fend off, which was good because he was in between head spaces. The lull in action caused him to think about his family on Earth and how much he missed them. He knew the rest of his team could tell that he was going to regress, which was why Shiro suggested that he go lay down. He didn't want to be alone, but the rest of the team wasn't able to look after him. The only one who might have been able to was Keith, but as the only other little on the castle ship, he wasn't really supposed to look after him either, even when he wasn't in little space himself. Lance sank down onto his bed, regressing, and started to cry. He hated to be by himself.

%%%

Keith grumbled to himself as he walked to his room. Why did Shiro have to kick him out of the training deck? Okay, so maybe he was on the verge of regressing, but he still had had enough time to go through at least another level if not two. He passed by Lance's room and paused. Was Lance crying? He knocked on the door. "Lance?"

"Keef," Lance sniffled.

Keith immediately entered the other little's room and went over to his side. "It's okay, Lancey. Do you want me to call for Daddy?"

Lance nodded but kept a firm hold on Keith's shirt. "Wan' Daddy and Keef."

"Okay, buddy. I'll stay with you." Keith pulled out his data pad and sent a message to Shiro about Lance being regressed already. He set his data pad to the side and tucked Lance against his side. He purred to the other little, feeling a bit more little himself. He nuzzled Lance gently, liking the feeling of Lance's hair against his cheek.

There was a knock on the door, and the two littles could hear Shiro's voice. "Keith, Lance, can I come in?"

"Daddy!" the two littles chorused.

Shiro hurried in and took in the sight of the two littles cuddled up on Lance's bed. He stroked each baby on his head before he said, "Let's get the two of you changed, hmm?"

He lifted Lance in one arm and Keith in the other, carrying them to the bathroom for a quick rinse. He stripped them of their wet clothes and set them in the tub. It was a tight fit to have both littles in the tub at the same time, but it was for the best. Neither little wanted to be parted from the other for long. It was fortunate that Shiro was not only strong as a caregiver but also strong in general. He quickly rinsed off both of his babies and dried them off, diapering them soon after. He dressed them in onesies that looked like their lions, Blue for Lance and Red for Keith. He attached their pacifier leashes to their onesies and rubbed the rubber parts against the littles' lips. Lance and Keith parted their lips so their pacifiers could be slipped in. He also handed each of the littles one of their favorite plushies. Lance had a grey and white shark and Keith had a reddish brown hippo. He petted their hair. "You two stay here while I fix the bed."

Keith wiggled a little and managed to close the minute distance between him and Lance, so they could cuddle while Daddy was cleaning the bed. Shiro smiled and went over to the bed. He removed the wet sheets and blankets and wiped down the waterproof cover with the Altean version of disinfecting wipes and paper towels. He put on a fresh sheet set complete with a blue blanket and pulled out a red blanket as well.

He went over and scooped up the two littles. Lance snuggled against Shiro's chest, and Keith nuzzled Shiro's head, purring as he did. Their Daddy settled on the bed with his littles snuggled against his chest, suckling on their pacifiers. Shiro draped the blankets over his babies and dropped a kiss on top of each of their heads. He watched as their eyes fluttered closed and smiled. He noticed that Keith and Lance were cuddling each other as much as their plushies and was glad he had noticed that both littles were in between head spaces earlier that day. He gently stroked both Keith's and Lance's hair, lulling them to sleep. Shiro cooed to them softly, "Love you, babies. Sweet dreams."

Fin


	30. Baby Red (Little Keith, Daddy/Dada Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith inadvertently slips further into his head space while on the training deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy/Dada Lance.

"Baby Red"

Keith was sitting on the sidelines of the training deck and sipping the hydration pouch he brought with him. He had intended on training but realized he was in between head spaces when he got there. He hadn't even realized that he had been carrying around his Red Lion plushie until he got to the training deck. He had apparently grabbed her in addition to his bayard. He knew his Daddy didn't like him being in there when he wasn't fully big, but he also didn't know where else to go. His lower lip trembled as he finished his drink. He was slipping into a much younger head space than usual and didn't know what to do. He cuddled with his plushie and cried. He was so tiny and wanted his Dada.

%%%

Lance went to the training deck to yank Keith off of it. Even though he wasn't little all the time, Keith spent too much time on the training deck. He paused at the doors as he didn't hear the sounds of Keith fighting the gladiators but the sound of his little crying. He opened the door and rushed over to his little, who was sitting on the sidelines, holding his plushie, and crying.

"Oh, Keithy, what happened?"

Keith looked up and, to his relief, saw his Dada. "Dada?"

Lance realized that his baby slipped further than usual and wasn't able to tell him what happened. He pulled him into his arms and cuddled him close. "You're okay, cariño. Dada's got you."

Keith whimpered and clutched his Red Lion plushie. Lance scooped up the Red bayard and carried Keith to his room, cooing to his little as he went. He laid his baby down on the floor and ruffled his hair as he collected everything he needed. He changed Keith out of the wet clothes and into a dry diaper and a red cotton sleeper. His baby tended to run warm, and Lance didn't want him to be uncomfortable. He clipped the pacifier leash to the sleeper before offering the pacifier to the little. Keith gratefully accepted one of his favorite comfort items.

Lance scooped Keith up and bounced him gently in his arms. "Are you sleepy, baby?"

Keith shook his head. He mumbled around his pacifier. "No."

"Okay. Do you want to spend time with just Dada or with everyone?"

Keith buried his face in Lance's chest. "Dada."

"Just Dada?"

"Ye."

Lance smiled. "That's okay, sweetie. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Keith lifted his head and nodded. He liked watching a movie with his Dada and Red. Lance carried Keith over to the bed and sat down, settling the little between his legs. Keith reclined against his Dada's chest and cuddled Red as Lance pulled a light sheet over their legs and brought out his data pad. As Lance was browsing the movie selection looking for a good title, Keith noticed a Blue Lion plushie sitting on his Dada's bed. He leaned over and snagged it as well.

"Here we go, baby. How about we watch Robin Hood?"

Keith nodded and shyly held up the Blue plushie. "Dada, Bwue?"

Lance looked to see what his little was holding up. It was the Blue Lion plushie that Lance liked. Even though he was a caregiver, he liked plushies as much as his little. He gently accepted the plushie. "Blue likes watching movies too. Can she watch with us?"

Keith nodded, and Lance laid the plushie on his shoulder before he carded his fingers through Keith's thick hair as the movie played. Even though Keith said he wasn't tired, his eyelids drooped, and he fell asleep, snuggling Red and his Dada. Lance knew Keith fell asleep as he heard tiny purrs coming from his little. He continued holding his little, smiling when he turned and snuggled into his chest.

Fin


	31. A Solitary Little (Little Keith, Daddy Shiro, Papa Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CG Shance taking care of Little Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Daddy Shiro, Papa Lance, Little Keith, and Little Pidge (though she doesn't make an appearance). This is also Shance.

"A Solitary Little"

Keith was curled up on the couch in the lounge with a sketchbook in his lap. He had been sketching whatever came to mind and had just finished a sketch of his Da- no, of Shiro and Lance. The two caregivers were a couple, and Keith liked when they took care of him when he was in little space. He was feeling a bit little, but he wanted to finish the sketch.

It didn't take long for Keith to finish the sketch. He closed his sketchbook and put his special set of pencils away before he walked back to his room and set them on his dresser where he kept them. He spotted his Red Lion and Black Lion plushies on the dresser where they liked to lay. They could watch him while he slept, no matter which head space he was in. He scooped up his two favorite plushies and gave them a big hug. It was so nice and warm, and he sat down, continuing to hug Red and Black.

%%%

Lance was enjoying a good sparring session with Shiro. He normally didn't do sparring, but it gave him a chance to put his hands on his hot boyfriend and fellow caregiver in a relatively public place, even though the only one who was likely to come in was Keith, one of the only littles on the ship. It was fortunate that Keith didn't mind sharing his Daddy and Papa with Pidge, especially because when both were regressed they had fun together.

Lance lunged at Shiro, who flipped his boyfriend around and slammed him into the padded mat they were sparring on. Shiro bent over the downed Paladin. "I win."

Lance surprisingly managed to flip Shiro over and straddled him, pinning his wrists above his head. "Do you now?"

Shiro flipped them over. "I do."

Lance struggled but to no avail. Shiro leaned even closer and claimed his lips, which ceased Lance's struggling.

"Daddy? Papa?" a little voice called from the doorway.

Shiro and Lance broke the kiss and looked up to see Keith standing just inside the door, his two lion plushies in his arms.

Shiro pulled Lance to his feet, and they went over to Keith. Shiro was there first and scooped him up. "Hey, Keithy."

Lance petted Keith's hair. "Hey, cariño."

Keith purred at the affection from his Daddy and Papa. Shiro asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Daddy. Was just lonely."

"Well, that's okay, baby," Lance replied. "Now, Daddy and Papa are here."

Keith snuggled against his Daddy as Shiro and Lance carried their little and his plushies to their room. "Love you, Daddy, Papa."

"Love you too, baby."

"Love you too, cariño."

Fin


	32. Little Activities (Little Keith, Little Lance, Little Pidge, Caregiver/Daddy Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith, Little Pidge, and Little Lance are playing hide-and-seek while Caregiver/Daddy Shiro watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Little Lance, and Little Pidge with Caregiver/Daddy Shiro. Keith calls him 'Kashi, and Lance and Pidge call him Daddy.

"Little Activities"

"One...two...four..."

"You forgot 'three,' Lancey," Shiro called out.

"Oh, sorry, Daddy. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come."

Shiro watched as his middle little searched the lounge for his older sister and his younger brother. Shiro knew that Pidge, who was five, had wedged herself between the cushions, and Keith, who was two, was hiding under the couch. Shiro loved watching his littles play. He was glad Lance, who was four, and Pidge were willing to play with Keith. Pidge adored her youngest brother and made sure Lance didn't pick on him, not that Lance would on purpose, but sometimes he was a bit mean. There were times he didn't want to play with "a baby," but then, Pidge would make it a point to play with Keith instead of Lance, which made Lance either play with both of them or be alone.

"Found you, Pidgey!" Lance exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of her green t-shirt. He let go immediately though, continuing his search for his "younger" brother.

Pidge plopped on the couch, waiting for Lance to either find Keith or for him to give up. She leaned over. "Daddy, where's Keith?"

Shiro looked over to see where Lance was and, seeing him looking on the other side of the room, whispered softly, "Under the couch."

Pidge giggled. Lance would never find Keith there.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Keithy!" Lance sang out. He was getting frustrated with not being able to find Keith. Lance thought _he_ was the hide-in-seek champion, but apparently, Keith was better. He supposed that was because Keith knew how to be quiet. Besides, he was bored with looking. He wanted to do something else. "I give up! Where are you, Keithy?" Strangely, there was no reply. "Keithy? Come out!" When Keith failed to appear, tears appeared in Lance's eyes as he ran to Shiro. "Daddy, I lost Keithy!"

Shiro pulled Lance into his lap and gave him a big hug. "You didn't lose Keith, Lancey. I know where he is. I don't know why he didn't come out though. Do you want to see?"

Lance sniffled but nodded. As much as he may complain about having to play with "a baby," he loved his brother. Shiro set Lance on his feet and crouched down to look under the couch, Lance repeating his actions. There, under the couch, was Keith, but he was sleeping. Noticing his brother was sleeping, Lance quietly said in a satisfied tone, "Keithy."

"He shouldn't sleep under there." Shiro carefully maneuvered himself to drag Keith out from under the couch. Keith whined when Shiro pulled him out. "It's all right, Keithy. I've got you."

Keith opened his eyes halfway. "'Kashi."

Shiro stroked Keith's hair and cuddled him close. "Just go back to sleep, buddy. It's okay." Keith closed his eyes and fell back asleep, a hand grasping Shiro's vest. Shiro settled back onto the couch with Keith on his lap and looked at his older littles. "Why don't you two draw a picture? I would like some more art from two of my little artists."

This comment drew big grins from Pidge and Lance, and they sat down at the low table and began to draw pictures with the occasional comment.

"I'm going to draw lions, and they're gonna be all the colors of the rainbow! One for each of us!"

"But lions aren't every color of the rainbow," Pidge replied.

"Well, these are."

Shiro smiled as Pidge and Lance drew their pictures. He pressed a kiss to his youngest little's hair as he slept. He hadn't thought that Keith was going to fall asleep during the game, but it was close enough to nap time that he wasn't too surprised.

Fin


	33. A Little Trust (Little Keith, Mama Red, Caregiver Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in between head spaces. He hopes there won't be an attack to defend against, but he's wrong. At least Mama Red won't let her cub get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Mama Red, and Caregiver Shiro.

"A Little Trust"

Keith woke up in between head spaces. He knew it wasn't a good thing, but there wasn't anything he could do. He put on a pull up and got dressed in his normal clothes. He decided to forgo morning training and get some breakfast instead. He just hoped there wouldn't be any attacks today.

%%%

Keith hated being wrong when he _wasn't_ in little space. When he was in little space, it made him want to cry. He hurried to his lion, who purred to her Paladin. He purred back and, when he felt her nudge at their bond, opened his mind to her. Red appeared in her fluffy lioness form, but Keith, instead of appearing as his usual seven-year-old self, appeared as a four-year-old. He toddled over to her. "Mama."

"It's okay, my cub. You stay here, and I'll fly. After that, I'll take care of you."

"Okay, Mama." Keith snuggled against Red's soft fur, purring.

Red curled around her little Paladin and groomed his hair as she flew and took care of any enemies that were in the way. Fortunately, they didn't have to form Voltron, especially since it wouldn't work because Keith had retreated into his bond with Red, where the other Paladins couldn't reach him, and was little.

Once the battle was over, Red flew back into the castle and landed in her hangar. Keith left the cockpit but not the hangar. He waited for Red to transform into her real lioness form. Once he had his Mama with him, he let her take him to his room. She kept her tail wrapped around his waist as she guided him into his room.

When the door closed behind them, she carefully helped him undo and take off his armor and flight suit. She pulled out his little bag and got out a pair of elastic waisted pants. He was able to change into the pants and his usual t-shirt. She laid down in his nest and beckoned him over. He toddled over and plopped into the nest, curling up with her. "Mama."

%%%

Shiro was concerned about Keith. His flying was different, almost as if he wasn't the one flying, but why would Red prevent her Paladin from flying? He didn't know but was going to find out. He made his way over to Keith's room and knocked on the door. "Keith, are you in there?"

"'Kashi?"

Shiro opened the door, recognizing the voice of his little. He stepped into the room but stopped short at the sight of the red, fluffy lioness curled around Keith in his nest. "Keith?"

"'Kashi, Mama take care of me."

"Mama?" Shiro studied the lioness and realized who it was. "I'm sure Red is a good Mama for you."

"I love her."

"Love you, too, cub," Red replied before grooming Keith's hair.

Shiro backed out of the room, content to let Red watch over Keith, especially since he seemed to trust her. Trust was very important to a little, Keith especially, and once you earned his trust, it was easy to keep.

Fin


	34. Little Shiro (Little Shiro, Daddy Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith could tell Shiro didn't want to want to be at the banquet, and as a caregiver, he wanted to make sure his little was comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Shiro and Daddy Keith.

"Little Shiro"

Keith was worried about Shiro. Voltron had defended a planet and drove out the Galra who had conquered the planet many deca-phoebes ago. The inhabitants were grateful and decided to throw a banquet in their honor. Allura had accepted without checking with everyone, and Shiro was in between head spaces.

It was easy for Keith to tell, especially since Shiro had accepted him as his caregiver. Normally, Shiro would be talking with the inhabitants and dignitaries, but at that moment, Shiro was staying near Keith, who definitely didn't interact with the inhabitants. Due to his proximity, Keith had a hand on his hip, keeping it subtle enough to not draw attention to Shiro's current head space.

"Daddy?"

The little voice startled him slightly, but he still replied, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Too many people. Scary"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Keith pulled out his communicator. "Lance, do you hear me?"

"What'cha need, Mullet?"

"Shiro's not feeling well. I'm taking him back to the castle."

"Is he okay?"

"He's a _little_  under the weather." Keith knew stressing that specific word would allow Lance know what the situation was without letting anyone eavesdropping know anything.

"Roger that, Samurai. I'll let the rest of the team know that Shiro is ill and that you're _caring_  for him." Lance deactivated the comm link.

Keith led Shiro out of the alien palace. "Daddy, up?"

"In a little bit, baby. I need you to be a little patient for Daddy." Keith didn't like denying his baby little things like that. Fortunately for both the caregiver and his little, it wasn't much longer.

Keith was able to scoop up his baby due to his strength not only as a caregiver but as a Galra hybrid. Shiro nuzzled his Daddy's shoulder. He loved him so much.

Keith carried his little into the castle and to his room. He pulled out Shiro's little stuff and changed him into a diaper and into a sleeper. He urged a pacifier into his mouth and carried him over to his bed. They settled on the bed, Shiro cuddling his Daddy and sucking on his pacifier. Keith carded his fingers through his little's short hair, giving him a measure of relief.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, baby."

Fin


	35. A Little Sick (Little Keith, Daddy Lance, Caregiver Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't feeling well and is little too. He is trying to hide it, but Lance is perceptive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with sick Little Keith, Daddy Lance, and Caregiver Shiro.

"A Little Sick"

Lance was worried about Keith. He hadn't been seen all day, which meant he hadn't eaten all day either. Was he on the training deck again? The Red Paladin lost all sense of time when he trained. Lance didn't like it and decided to check on him and pull him off the training deck if necessary.

He walked to the training deck and was surprised that it wasn't in use. He blinked at the darkened room. Where would he be? With Red Lion or maybe even Black? No. Something was wrong. Lance could feel it. What was it? He let his feet take him where they wanted to, and he ended up in front of Keith's room. He knocked on the door. "Keith? Buddy, are you in there?"

A series of sniffles from inside worried Lance. He hurriedly opened the door and entered the room. It wasn't dark, but it was definitely dimmer than the corridor. Lance had to let his eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting and was able to make out a lump in Keith's nest. Keith was obviously under one of the many blankets. "Keith?"

"G-Go away...Lance."

"Not happening."

%%%

Keith knew not showing up for anything was going to worry people, especially Lance. His caregiver was bound to go looking for him, but he was feeling too sick and too little to do anything about it himself. He heard knocking on the door and a voice calling out, "Keith? Buddy, are you in there?"

It was D-Lance. Keith wanted to call out, to tell him that he wanted him but also wanted him to stay away. He was so conflicted that all he could do was sniffle, which caused Lance to open the door. A few ticks went by before he heard Lance's voice again. "Keith?"

"G-Go away...Lance." He had to force himself not to call him Daddy. He knew the tick he did that Lance wouldn't leave him alone.

"Not happening."

Well, apparently Lance wasn't leaving anyway. Keith peeked out from under his blanket and locked eyes with Lance. "Daddy."

Lance was at his side in an instant. "Hey, cariño. It's okay. Daddy's here."

"Daddy. Don't feel good."

"I know, baby. How about I get you changed, and then you can get some rest?"

"Yeah."

Lance gently pulled his little from the nest and was pleasantly surprised that he was still dry. He laid him down and set about changing his clothes, finding out that Keith was wearing a pull up. "You are such a good baby, sweetie. You knew you weren't feeling good and put on a pull up just in case. Now, let's get you all fixed up."

He switched out his t-shirt and jeans for a red sleeper with white accents and his pull up for a diaper. He scooped him up and settled into the nest with his little nestled between his legs. He had his little's three favorite comfort items with him; a fuzzy red blanket, a stuffed Red Lion, and a white pacifier with a red 'V' on the outside. He offered the pacifier to him, but the little pushed it away.

"Don't want your paci, cariño? What about your lion or your blankie?"

Keith eagerly slipped both of his other comfort items into his arms and cuddled with them, whispering, "Don feel good."

"Are you hungry or thirsty, cariño? You haven't had anything all day." Not getting a response, Lance continued, "What about if I call Shiro and ask him to make you a bottle with some medicine in it? It should make you feel better?"

Lance more felt his little nod than anything and pulled out his data pad. "Hey, Shiro. Keith doesn't feel good and needs a bottle with some meds in it."

"How sick is he?"

"'Kashi."

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry you don't feel good."

"Daddy here."

"I know he is, and I'm glad. You sound like you have the sniffles."

"Uh-huh and hot."

"Your throat probably hurts."

"Yeah."

"All right, baby. I'll get your medicine and bring you a bottle. You stay with your Daddy. I'll be by soon."

"Bye bye, 'Kashi." Keith buried his face in Lance's shirt.

"Bye, sweetie. I'll be by soon, Lance."

"We're in Keith's room. Bye, Shiro." Lance terminated the link and spent the time trying to soothe his little. He was grateful when there was a knock on the door. Shiro opened the door slowly and made his way over to the nest. "Hi, Shiro."

"Hi, Lance. Hey, sweetie. I got a drink for you."

Keith tiredly lifted his head in the direction of his other caregiver and whimpered. Lance took the offered drink and held it up to his little's mouth. Keith sucked the nipple into his mouth and suckled it, closing his eyes to show he was enjoying his drink.

Lance sighed. "Thanks, Shiro. I was so worried about him, especially since he was trying to push me away until I said I wasn't going anywhere."

Shiro reached out and stroked Keith's hair. "His little side was probably confused because he was ill. Keith usually takes care of himself when he's sick."

"I wish he didn't think he has to. I don't mind taking care of him even if he wasn't little."

"You should let him know that, when he feels better and is out of little space, which might take longer this time due to his illness and him fighting it."

"I don't mind taking care of him, no matter how long he's little."

"I'll leave you two here then. Besides, it looks like he's already asleep."

Shiro left the room as Lance eased the half full bottle away from the slackened mouth of his little. He set it down nearby in case he woke up and wanted more. Noticing the little's tongue was moving as if he was still sucking in his sleep, Lance snagged the previously rejected pacifier and slipped it in. Keith sucked on his pacifier and snuggled against his Daddy. Lance pulled the fuzzy red blanket up to cover his baby's body. He didn't care how long Keith was sick or little. He was a caregiver in every sense of the word and would take care of Keith, no matter what.

Fin


	36. Calm (Little Keith, Little Lance, Daddy Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro knew his littles' signs for when they would regress, and Keith was displaying some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, a mention of Little Lance, and Daddy Shiro.

"Calm"

Shiro was keeping an eye on both of his littles, Keith and Lance, as everyone was spending time in the lounge. Lance was gleeful as he was finally allowed to play with Allura's hair. He was trying a particularly difficult braid and had his tongue peeking out from between his lips. He didn't seem like he was going to regress any time that quintant.

Keith, however, was fidgety. It was obvious to anyone who actually knew Keith. He had his arms crossed over his chest like usual, but his fingers were clenching and unclenching his jacket. He was also worrying his lip between his teeth.

Shiro was sitting next to Keith, which made it easy to lean over and whisper, "You okay?"

The shake of his head was almost imperceptible as was the whisper of "no."

"You want to go back to your room?"

"Yeah."

Shiro hesitated before offering, "You want me to go with you?"

"Please."

Shiro and Keith both stood up, Shiro wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders. He led Keith out of the lounge and didn't miss the way Keith leaned into him. The tick the door closed behind them, Keith whined softly.

"Keith?"

"Daddy."

That confirmed Shiro's suspicions. He withdrew his arm and held his arms out. "Do you want me to carry you, baby?"

Keith nodded and held his arms up. Shiro scooped up his little and let him nuzzle him. When Keith was in little space, he was more in touch with his Galran instincts and made little kit noises, according to the Blades.

He carried his little to his room and set him down. He petted his hair before pulling out his little bag. He pulled out a diaper, a sleeper, and his three favorite comfort items (a red blanket, a red and purple pacifier, and a stuffed Red Lion). He quickly switched out his clothes for a sleeper and a diaper. He slipped Keith back into his arms, offering the little his comfort items. He sucked on his pacifier and cuddled his blanket and lion as his Daddy settled them onto the bed. Keith snuggled against Shiro and purred. Shiro stroked Keith's hair, soothing the little a lot. His purring was kicked up a notch as he fell asleep, which told his caregiver that he was completely relaxed, which, in turn, relaxed Shiro.

Fin


	37. A Little Fashion Show (Little Keith, Switch Lance, Mama Allura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Allura woke up that quintant, she wasn't expecting to take care of her littles, but she couldn't deny them when the youngest one sought her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Switch Lance, and Mama Allura.

"A Little Fashion Show"

Keith woke up feeling little, really little. He really wanted his Mama. He just didn't know where she was. Maybe he could call her.

%%%

Allura was on the bridge when her data pad dinged. She withdrew it and answered it, surprised to see Keith. "Keith?"

"Mama?"

Her eyes widened a little. "Hey, sweetie. You need me?"

"Ye."

"I will be right there." She ended the call and left the bridge, hurrying to her little's room. He opened the door. "Keith?"

She saw him sitting on his bed with little tears in his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Wet."

"It's okay, baby. Give me a tick."

Allura knocked on the wall, and Lance showed up. "Hi."

"Oh, Lance. I meant to get Shiro."

"He's on the other side, but can I help?"

"You're not feeling little?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Can you strip the bed and redress it?"

"Yeah. I can do that."

"I'm going to clean him up." Allura scooped up Keith.

Lance stroked Keith's hair, and Keith looked at him. "Lancey."

"Hey, buddy. Mama's gonna take care of you, and I'm gonna fix your bed."

Keith nodded and let Allura take him into the bathroom. Allura set him down and ran a warm bath. Once there was enough water, she turned off the taps and stripped her baby. She set him into the bath and rinsed him off. Once she had him rinsed off, she drained the tub and lifted him out. she dried him off and dressed him in a warm, red sleeper and diaper. She carried him back into his room and saw Lance petting Keith's stuffed Red Lion. "Lance?"

He gave a shy smile and held out the lion. "Hi, Mama."

She smiled back. She had had a feeling he might regress, but at least his headspace was about four deca-phoebes old. She turned so Keith could see Lance. "Look, Keith. Lance is offering you your Red Lion. Isn't that nice?"

"Red?" Keith looked at the other little who was holding out the toy. He gently took the lion and cuddled with her. "Thanks."

"Are you sleepy, Keith?" Allura asked.

"No. Cuddles?"

"Of course, cuddles are offered."

"Me too, Mama?" Lance asked.

"Of course." Allura scooped up Lance and let him cuddle her. She snagged Keith's little bag and asked, "Do you two want to go to the lounge or Mama's room?"

Lance gasped. "We can play in your room, Mama? I've never been to your room!"

"That's one vote for my room. What about you, Keith? Lounge or my room?"

"Mama."

"My room?" The youngest little nodded, and Allura carried both to her room, setting them on her bed. Keith stayed where she put him, feeling the different textures of the blankets and pillows. He started moving them around, unconsciously building a nest. Lance bounced on the bed a couple of times (before Keith started building his nest) before he slid off. He started exploring his Mama's room. Allura noticed Keith's attempts at building a nest and brought over a few more pillows. "Here you go, sweetie. Do you want to use these for your nest?"

Keith looked up at his Mama, slightly worried that she would be mad at him for moving her pillows and blankets around. When he saw her smile and offer of more pillows, he smiled and gently took the pillows one at a time, adding them to the nest.

"Mama, look!"

Allura looked up from her youngest little and had to stifle a giggle. Lance had found her closet and had somehow managed to put on one of her dresses. "You look good, sweetheart. Are you putting on a fashion show?"

"Fashion show?"

"It's where you put on different clothes and show me how you look in them."

Lance's blue eyes lit up. "Yeah! Fashion show!"

"Let me take pictures of you in each outfit, starting with this one." Allura pulled out her data pad. "All right, Lance. Ready?"

Lance smiled real big, and Allura took the picture, the flash attracting Keith's attention. He looked up to see his 'brother' reentering the walk in closet. He cocked his head. "Lancey?"

Allura reached out and stroked his hair. "It's all right, Keith. Lance is just putting on a fashion show for us. Do you want to watch?"

Keith nodded and held his arms out. Allura scooped him up and settled him on her lap for an afternoon of cuddles while Lance put on a fashion show for them with pictures on Allura's tablet to prove that Lance looked good in a dress.

Fin


	38. Playing With Daddy (Little Lance, Daddy Keith, Papa Shiro, Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro go to the training deck, but not before checking on Lance to make sure he wasn't going to regress while they were training. Their concern touched Lance, but seeing them walk out of the lounge made him regress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Lance, Daddy Keith, and Papa Shiro. This is also Sheith.

"Playing With Daddy"

Keith and Shiro were on the training deck, doing some hand-to-hand combat while the rest of the team were relaxing. Before they had retreated to the training deck, they had checked on Lance to make sure he wasn't going to regress when they were training.

Keith flipped Shiro over his shoulder with relative ease. He had gotten stronger while with the Blades. Training with opponents larger than yourself had its advantages. Even though Keith had gotten a lot of bruises and was sore after every training session in the beginning, he was also gaining strength. Shiro did a hand spring and landed on his feet with a grin. He enjoyed training with his boyfriend.

%%%

Lance had been having a good day and even appreciated that his two caregivers had checked on him before they went to the training deck. However, the sight of them leaving made him a little sad, which, coupled with being alone, made him regress. Fortunately, his head space wasn't tiny, but he was three. He wanted cuddles from his Daddy and Papa, so he toddled to the training deck. He hesitated outside the door. His Daddy and Papa always told him that the training deck was too dangerous for a little, but he really wanted to play with Daddy. Daddy loved spending time on the training deck; surely, he'd like to play with him. He entered the training deck and saw his caregivers wrestling. It looked like fun. He squealed with excitement.

%%%

Shiro's and Keith's hand-to-hand combat devolved into a wrestling match a few doboshes before they heard an excited squeal. They paused in their wrestling and looked towards the door.

"Lancey?" Keith stood up, helping Shiro to his feet.

"Daddy! Papa!"

Keith hurried over to the little and scooped him up. "What happened, Lancey?" 

"Wanted to play, Daddy."

"We've told you that this is a dangerous place, sweetie."

Lance's eyes watered. He didn't like disobeying his Daddy or Papa. "But..."

Keith bounced the little in his arms. "Hey, now. There's no need for tears, baby. You're all right."

Shiro stepped closer and stroked his little's hair. "That's right, sweetheart. You're not in trouble."

"No?"

"No trouble, baby. Now, who did you want to play with?"

"Wanna play with you, Daddy!"

Shiro smiled, not offended. Lance always preferred to play with Keith. Shiro ruffled Lance's hair before going to sit on the sidelines. Keith set Lance on his feet and adopted a defensive stance. "Ready, baby?"

"Ready, Daddy!"

Keith was taking it easy on the little; that was obvious to Shiro, who had just spend the last varga sparring against him himself. It was obvious that this was more of a play fight that actual training. Keith was still utilizing the techniques he learned while on the Blades' headquarters but only the ones that he would use when he play fought with younger kits.

Shiro grinned. He knew that not only would Lance need a nap after this, but Keith was liable to take one as well.

Fin


	39. Fighting An Instinct (Little Shiro, Papa Lance, Daddy Keith, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is napping with his Daddy, who really wants to groom his little's hair. Lance enters the nest, noticing what Keith is doing and offers a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Shiro, Papa Lance, and Daddy Keith. This is also Klance with Keith having a few Galran features.

"Fighting An Instinct"

Keith was laying in the large nest the Paladins kept in the lounge, purring to the little napping in his arms. Shiro always liked to nap with his Daddy but sleep between his caregivers during the night. Keith nuzzled Shiro's short hair and was fighting the urge to groom his little's hair. He knew his baby didn't mind that he had a few Galran features as Keith had shown to be nothing but loving. In fact, his baby loved touching his fluffy ears. Lance, Keith's boyfriend, loved caressing Keith's cheek stripes when they were alone.

Lance slid in behind his boyfriend and buried his face in the longer strands of his hair. Keith purred even louder when Lance joined him in their nest.

"I can tell you're fighting some instinct, cariño. What is it?" Lance whispered into one of his fluffy ears.

"I want to groom our little's hair, but I don't know if he'd like it, and he's asleep."

"I understand. Are you all right fighting it?"

"I don't know."

Lance hummed. "What if we switch places and you groom me?"

Keith shook his head. "Shiro fell asleep in my arms. If he wakes up in yours, he may be fussy."

"What about if we change positions and you lay with him nestled into your side and me on top of you, so you can groom me?"

Keith cocked his head. "Why are you so adamant about me grooming you?"

Lance blushed. "I-I kind of like it."

Keith smiled, showing off his fangs. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy?"

Both caregivers looked down at the still sleepy little, Keith asking, "Did we wake you, baby?"

"Kinda."

"Sorry about that, sweetie. Papa and I were just talking. You can go back to sleep."

"Or you can take a nap in my arms, sweetheart," Lance offered.

"Papa?" Shiro looked from one caregiver to the other.

"He's offering because he wants groomed," Keith clarified.

"Groomed?"

"Yeah. Daddy licks your hair. It feels nice," Lance answered.

"Can I have?"

Keith blinked. "You want me to groom you, sweetie?"

"Uh-huh."

Keith smiled as he dipped his head down and started grooming his little's hair. Shiro found it slightly strange but enjoyable none the less. It relaxed him so much that it lulled him to sleep.

Lance smiled as he watched the scene. As glad as he was that Keith got to groom Shiro like he wanted, Lance was also a little sad. He was really hoping his boyfriend would groom him. He sighed inaudibly as he slid in behind Keith and buried his face in the longer strands of his hair. Oh, well. He might be able to negotiate some time alone with his boyfriend and coax him into grooming his hair.

Fin


	40. Lion Plushies (Little Shiro, Switch Keith, Daddy Lance, Caregiver Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes lion plushies for the only two people who are little, even if one is a switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Shiro, Switch Keith, Daddy Lance, and Caregiver Hunk.

"Lion Plushies"

Keith and Shiro were sitting on the floor of the lounge playing with a soft rubber ball as their two caregivers were watching. At first, it was only Shiro who had regressed while everyone was in the lounge, but Keith had been known to regress if Shiro had. He fortunately hadn't regressed really little and was able to play with him. Keith was around two-years-old while Shiro was just slightly younger at eighteen-months-old. Both littles were in diapers, and while Shiro was in a sleeper, Keith was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Lance had been the one to take care of Keith when he regressed while Hunk distracted Shiro until Lance brought Keith back with a rubber ball. What the littles didn't realize at the moment was that Lance had a surprise for them when they were ready for their nap. He had made them stuffed versions of their lions. He knew it had been a gamble to bring the Red Lion plushie along since Keith may not have regressed, but it had been worth it.

Hunk kept on eye on both littles as they rolled the ball back and forth, giggling every so often. If the ball rolled too far away, he would nudge it back within their range. Keith would always say "thank you" when it happened. When Keith first regressed, everyone was surprised at how well he spoke, but it turned out it was due to his Galran heritage. Shiro tried to copy the other (current) little but could only say, "Fank you."

Hunk gently patted both littles on their heads, depending on which one spoke. "You're welcome, sweetie."

It wasn't too much longer before Keith started yawning, causing Shiro to yawn. Lance grinned. "Aww, are a couple of someones sleepy?"

Keith rubbed his eyes and looked at Lance. "Daddy, up?"

Lance smiled and scooped up his little, which prompted Hunk to scoop up the other little. The two caregivers settled back on the couch with their littles on their laps. Lance carefully brought out the two plushies he made, handing the Black Lion one to Hunk, so he could give it to Shiro. Lance handed the Red Lion to Keith, who squealed and cuddled the lion plushie. "Thank you, Daddy."

Lance kissed the top of Keith's head. "You're welcome, cariño. Now, get some rest. Daddy and Red are here to watch over you."

Shiro's eyes had been halfway closed when he heard Keith squeal. He opened them, only to see his caregiver holding a plush Black Lion. He looked up, confused. "Hunky?"

"Lance made this plushie for you, sweetie. Now, Black Lion can watch over you while you nap no matter where you are."

"Fank you," Shiro sleepily slurred as he cuddled the lion, falling asleep ensconced in his caregiver's arms. Lance and Hunk knew their littles were asleep by the soft snores coming from Shiro and the quiet purrs coming from Keith. Apparently, bringing the lion plushies was a very good idea as it allowed the littles to fall asleep relatively easily, which didn't always happen.

Fin


	41. A Little Play Time (Little Keith, Little Lance, Daddy Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance were supposed to be working on their hand-to-hand combat, but their focus wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Little Lance, and Daddy Shiro.

"A Little Play Time"

Keith and Lance were on the training deck doing hand-to-hand combat, which actually devolved into play fighting, but Shiro didn't mind; however, Allura did.

"Focus, Paladins! Stop playing around!" she ordered over the intercom.

Keith and Lance sprang apart at her orders. Keith spared a quick glance at the observation deck before he went back to the hand-to-hand combat. It didn't take much longer before it devolved into a play fight again.

Shiro could tell Allura was getting irritated, so he suggested, "Princess, you've been at this long enough. Why don't you take a break, and I'll deal with them?"

Allura was a little skeptical but did as Shiro suggested. "All right. I don't know what's going on with Keith. He usually doesn't lack focus, so it's worrying."

Allura left the observation deck, not attracting the attention of the Red and Blue Paladins. Shiro sighed and descended onto the main floor of the training deck. His appearance did cause them to stop. They looked at him and chorused, "Daddy!"

Shiro paused. Well, that explained why they were play fighting instead of sparring. He smiled and scooped up the littles. Keith nuzzled Shiro's head, while Lance snuggled against his shoulder. He gently bounced them. "Did you two have fun playing with each other?"

"Uh-huh. Keithy is so much fun!"

"So is Lancey."

That told Shiro that they were in the three-/four-year-old range and not in a younger head space. It gave Shiro a few options on what he could do to occupy them. First, though, he had to get them dressed in appropriate clothes and pull-ups, just in case of accidents.

"Let's go to your rooms and get changed, and then we can go back to the training deck, and you two can go back to playing."

"Yay!" the two chorused. Shiro smiled. His two littles liked speaking at the same time, which was such a departure from when they weren't little.

Shiro carried them to Lance's room, where he let the little change his clothes by himself. It was something Lance liked doing. Shiro carried Keith to his room and pulled out the clothes Keith needed to wear. The little had no problem putting on the clothes, but he liked having Shiro pick out what he would wear.

Once both littles were changed, Shiro scooped them back up and carried them back to the training deck. He set up soft mats for them to tumble around on. "There you go, my sweethearts. Have fun."

"Thanks, Daddy!" they chorused. Shiro leaned against the wall on the sidelines, keeping an eye on his littles in order to make sure they didn't get hurt. He didn't think they would, but he wanted to make sure they remained safe. It was one of his jobs as their Daddy, and it was one he took seriously.

Fin


	42. Code Baby Red (Little Keith, Dada Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith regresses and just wants his Dada to take care of him, Lance isn't back yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Dada Lance.

"Code Baby Red"

Keith navigated the corridors of the Castle of Lions faster than normal. He _had_  to make it to his room. He knew he was drawing attention to himself running down the corridors, but he couldn't regress in the middle of the hallway, especially since D-Lance wasn't currently in the castle. The Blue Paladin had responded to a distress signal but was on his way back to the castle. Keith knew Lance wouldn't make it back before he regressed. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long before Dada came by.

He stumbled into his room and managed to sit down near his bed. He reached up and snagged the red blanket off his bed to cuddle with. He wanted his Dada. Small tears appeared in the little Paladin's eyes. Where was his Dada?

Suddenly, his door opened, drawing Keith's attention. "Dada?"

Sadly, it wasn't Lance but Hunk. The Yellow Paladin looked down at Keith who was sitting on the floor with little tears in the corner of his eyes and cuddling his blanket. He realized that Keith was little and wanting Lance as he usually did in little space. Only problem was that Lance wasn't back yet. "Sorry, little dude. Lance isn't here right now."

Bigger tears started rolling down Keith's cheeks before he started full on bawling. "Dada!"

"Lance! Code baby red!" Hunk exclaimed into his comm, scooping up the little, who sniffled into Hunk's shoulder.

"On my way!"

Keith lifted his head when he heard Lance's voice, a stray tear trailing down his cheek. "Dada?"

Hunk stroked Keith's hair. "It's okay, Keith. Lance's on his way here."

It didn't take long for Lance to arrive at Keith's room. He entered and immediately scooped up his little. He jostled him gently. "Hey now. It's okay. Dada's here." He turned to Hunk. "Thanks, man, for letting me know."

"It's no problem. Take care of him." Hunk left the room.

"Let's get you changed, baby." Lance laid Keith down and changed him out of his shirt, pants, and underwear and into a diaper and red sleeper. He scooped him back up and headed for the rocker that was in the corner. He sat down and snagged the pacifier that was on the nightstand. He rubbed it against his little's lips, which parted enough for the pacifier to be slipped into his mouth. Keith laid his head against his Dada's shoulder, and Lance began rocking him. Keith's eyelids began to slide closed. "That's right, baby," Lance cooed. "Sleep. I've got you. Dada's here."

Fin


	43. A Little Nightmare (Little Keith, Caregiver Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare while regressed and wants Lance, his preferred caregiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Caregiver Lance.

"A Little Nightmare"

A scream startled Hunk, whose turn it was to watch over the little. He rushed into the room to find Keith curled into a ball on his bed with tears pouring down his face. Hunk sat on the bed. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

Keith looked up at the big man and launched himself into his arms, knocking over a lamp in the process, crying even harder. Hunk was at a loss at what to do, since he wasn't a caregiver. He needed someone who could help calm down the little. Hunk rearranged the little in his arms and set off to find the closest person.

%%%

Lance was resting in his room when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hunk walked in with a still bawling Keith in his arms. Lance was on his feet in an instant. "What happened?"

Upon hearing Lance's voice, Keith looked up and saw the person he wanted most. He raised his arms in his direction. "Lancey!"

Lance scooped up the little, who gave him a big neck hug. "I guess it's my turn again, big guy. Go ahead, and get some sleep. I've got this." Hunk left without saying anything. Lance sat down on his bed and looked at the slightly sniffling Keith. "Now, what's the matter, pal?"

"Hadda bad dream and wanted you."

"It scared you pretty bad, huh?"

Keith nodded and snuggled into Lance, slowly drifting back off to sleep.

%%%

Allura went to see her little Paladin but was alarmed to find his room empty with signs of a small struggle. It looked like he was kidnapped! Allura went to the bridge and sounded the alarm. Three of the Paladins ran to the bridge, and Allura briefed them on what she believed to be true.

"Uh, he wasn't kidnapped, Princess," Hunk spoke up. "He had a nightmare, and I took him to Lance. I bet he's still there."

Allura turned to the monitors and called up the feed to Lance's room. There lying on the bed were the two remaining Paladins. Lance had his sleep mask on but no headphones, and Keith was curled up against his side. Keith's head was on Lance's shoulder, and Lance had his left arm wrapped around Keith's waist in a protective hold. Blushing slightly at her overreaction, she turned off the alarm.

Pidge adjusted her glasses as she peered at the monitor feed. "They look so peaceful sleeping like that."

"Let's leave them to sleep," Shiro recommended. Allura nodded and deactivated the monitor feed.

%%%

Lance woke up, acutely aware of the little cuddled up next to him. The Cuban teenager smiled. Keith was much easier to get along with when he was regressed. He rather enjoyed the attention the mentally three-year-old gave him as if no one else mattered to him. Lance would be willing to be Keith's Daddy, if Keith wanted him to. He would have to ask, once the little woke up. For now though, he was going to enjoy the cuddling he was getting.

Fin


	44. A Serene Little (Little Keith, Daddy Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up from a nap in between head spaces and slightly scared due to a nightmare. Fortunately, Lance is right there for Keith to cuddle with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith and Daddy Lance.

"A Serene Little"

Keith awoke with a whimper. He had a bad dream and was between head spaces. He had been tired after his workout on the training deck, so he laid down, not expecting to wake up from his nap feeling smaller than when he went to sleep. He slipped out of bed and put on a pair of pullups. He still put on his usual clothes, fumbling with his belt. His door opened, leaving him face-to-face with D-Lance. Keith yelped. "D-Daddy!"

"Keithy? Are you okay, baby?"

"No. Head fuzzy."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Come here." Lance scooped up the little and carried him to his room. Keith nuzzled his Daddy's shoulder and whimpered softly. Lance rubbed his back, while he picked out some simpler clothes. Lance laid Keith down and swiftly switched out his clothes, picking him up soon after. "There you go, sweetheart."

"Daddy." Keith buried his face into Lance's shoulder.

"What is it, baby?"

"Bad dream."

Lance cuddled his little close. "It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

"Don't leave."

"Never, sweety."

Keith nuzzled Lance's shoulder and purred. Lance smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. Keith purring was a sign that his little was calming down, and Lance was all for that.

Fin


End file.
